Whatever Happens, Happens
by candycane and icecream
Summary: The girls are living a normal, teen dream, super life. That is until the Mayor decides that the Rowdyruff boys are good enough to come to school. Now not only do they have to patrol the city, but babysit the boys; while dark secrets are revealed... Warning: Mature Content, Requests allowed
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! This is my first fanfic, so no flames! Feel free to give any** **constructive** **criticism. Without further ado, enjoy this fanfic** …

It was an early morning in the town of Citysville, formally known as Townsville. HIM might have been defeated, but our wonderful heroines, the Powerpuff girls were still working around the clock. Not only had our once young and innocent (except for Buttercup) Powerpuff girls hit puberty, but now they were in high school! Everyone couldn't believe that they were growing up so fast, not even the villains. But no matter, these teens aren't like others. They wake up at the break of dawn and patrol the city watching for foes and danger!

"Why the hell do we have to wake up so early?" Buttercup groaned. Her once shoulder now waist length long hair hung lazily in front of her eyes as she slouched over the building her and her sisters were on.

"I don't usually try to complain, nor would I hope of offending you," sighed Bubbles, "but I have to agree with Buttercup. Isn't 4:00 early for you? Plus, it's cold out here. Couldn't we have gotten coats?" she let out a quiet yawn, wiping her eyes still filled with sleep.

"C'mon guys! We can't just stay in bed! Evil never sleeps! And the cold is good for yah, helps build endurance," Blossom chorused.

"Yeah, but it's fucking freezing and we-I sleep! And I still would be if your skinny little as-"

"Buttercup, would you like evil to overtake our good city and kill every single one of the citizens, not before torturing us of course," Blossom interrupted. What could Buttercup's complaining do anyway? Blossom had her mind set, and no one could change it. Even if that meant her and her sisters woke up twice as early. Hell, they wouldn't sleep at all dammit! Evil never rests, well neither does good.

"Blossom, I really needed all the sleep I could get tonight. I have a big exam in physics and I stayed up till 2 studying so-"

"Shut your mouth! How dare you spew out that nonsense to me? Do you dare wish for evil to take over and rape the good out of you and all the harmless people of Citysville? Well, do yah?" Blossom retorted, shaking the poor blonde back and forth.

"Am I the only one who cares about the good of humanity?!" the redhead yelled to the heavens, shaking her fists in the most dramatic of ways.

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.**

I must be the only one who cares about the good of humanity. Oh well, if I have to save the day by myself, then so be it.

"Bloss, no one is awake now, not Mojo, not the Gangreen Gang, not Princess, shit, not even the Amoebas! The only thing you're doing is keeping my ass up dumb early in the morning, so that we can stare at the empty streets of the city!" Buttercup snapped, causing Bubbles to stifle a giggle. I, of course, ignored their immaturity and continued on with my early morning patrolling.

What do my incompetent sisters know anyways? I'm the leader of this team and I for one believe the decision I made tonight was a remarkably good one. Nevertheless, my ignoramus sisters cannot seem to comprehend my ingenious, and that just can't be helped.

 **BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.**

What the fuck is wrong with this bitch?

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V.**

Oh no! I'm beginning to feel some tension between my two sisters. What else is new? As much as I love the city and being a hero; I just love my bed too, and so does Buttercup. I don't get what's so wrong about that, but I wouldn't go about it like Buttercup. Goodness, she can be so crass at times; very unladylike.

"Team! Do you see that?! Over there?!" Blossom called, pointing off into the distance somewhere. "That man right there is doing something suspicious!"

 **BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.**

Oh, good Lord, help me.

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V.**

I don't think Buttercup and I are the only ones who need their sleep at night. "Blossom, HE'S A MAILMAN!" Buttercup roared at our flabbergasted leader.

"Well, You didn't have to yell at me; you can never be too careful!" she cried. You know, I went to bed this morning hoping that maybe, just maybe, today would be a good day. No days a bad day in my world, but even the little angel puff has long, testing days; testing days that make this little angel want to go ape shi-woah! Caught myself…

I stared at my sisters as they fought, and I couldn't help but realize that we had changed so much. We weren't your little girls anymore, me not included. But for Pete's sake, Buttercup had already lost her virginity and Blossom had...uh...grown hair? Well, at least I didn't look like my little princess girly self. I grew boobies, so I'm basically all grown up. Not little blueberry boobies, but big tatas that would make any man lose his mind over. I know. I'm irresistible. But I have a boyfriend, a tall, tan, football playing boyfriend. Yeah, I'm a lucky girl. Oh! And I'm in high school now...yep, all grown up...yep. School. Yep...School! Holy guacamole! How long have we been standing here, in one place, not moving?! "Blossom, what time is it?"

"Waht?" She snapped, bish wutting towards me.

"She asked what time it is, you dumb hoe!" Buttercup barked.

"Time for you to get a watch! OOOOHHHH! I am hilarious!" Blossom chuckled.

See what I mean? The Lord is testing me right now. My eyes looked towards the sun which was now peeking its bright face on the city. Like he was shyly saying hi. Hello to you to Mr. Sun!

"Oh my God! We're gonna be late to school! Dammit Bubbles! Why didn't you tell me to check the time?! C'mon guys!" Blossom screeched before taking off into the air, not even waiting for us. Hmmm. Then, Buttercup shrugged her shoulders, gotta blasting off towards school. It's just Jesus testing you Bubbles! Just. Jesus.

 **BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.**

Not only was I woken up early, but I also had to go to school. The only time you will ever catch my fat ass waking up early is on... nope not even Christmas. My ass sleeps in till 3:00 that day; in the afternoon. And let me catch you opening the gifts before I wake up...heh…

"Yo BC, over here!" Who the fuck dares interrupt MY thoughts. I unwillingly, and unenthusiastically turned towards the voice, and low and behold stood my most hated foes. Jude and Mau. Godammit.

"Why the fuck do you look like you don't want to be near us today? I mean that's fine by me, I'll demote yo fat ass from Bff to just f. I don't need to remember all those numbers anyway," Jude sneered.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Mau and I both scoffed at the same time. Damn, Jude is something else; a real piece of work. Hard to believe we're cousins…

"How was your night? I'm gonna guess by the lack of sleep look on your face, you barely got any rest," Mau smirked and winked. I wish I was awake for the reason she thinks I was, but nooo! Blossom always has other plans!

"Ew! Straight couples are so weird! How can you like guys?" Jude grimaced.

"How can you not like guys? Dick is the best thing in the world!" Mau argued, whipping her thick black hair to the side.

"Like a guy wants to put his dick into your fat ass and Mau, your legit FAT ass," Jude joked. Man, if I wasn't so sleep deprived I would have jumped right into this conversation. But sadly, I can't even keep my eyes open, let alone form sentences.

"Hey! Have you heard? The Mayor thinks the Rowdyruffs are good enough to come to school now, or something or other," Mau gushed at the thought. Okay, so that woke me up. For whatever reason that I choose not to figure out, Mau has always been in love, no obsessed with the RRB. And guess who her favorite is. Nah, it's not Butch, it's Boomer.

"Mau, you need to stop reading gossip blogs and stories about them. One, they will never become "good", two all three of them despise learning, cause if they didn't, they would have learned not to fuck with the Powerpuff girls," I replied playing with the ends of my hair.

"But this time it's true!" She whined.

"Alright Mau, I'll bet you $50 they won't come!" I jeered, not looking up, but achieving a snort from Jude.

"Fine, and if they come today, you have to suck your counterparts dick!" This time both Jude and I were on the ground rolling with laughter, tears streaming down our faces. "Alright Mau, you got yourself a deal!" I barely managed to squeak out.

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.**

I briefly looked at my obnoxious black haired sister and her friends before returning to my own friends for a more...mature conversation, with tea.

"I'm am so eager for the exam in our chemistry lecture," my proper and elegant friend Robin stated, before returning to her freshly brewed herbal blend. I let out a hum of approval before returning to my own beverage.

"You know," my other comrade Cheri started. "I heard that the Rowdyruffs would be joining us at our learning institution,"

"HOLY BLOODY FUCK! TELL ME THAT'S A LIE!" I shrieked, gaining a handful of looks from heathens that don't even rank near me.

"No, it was from a reputable source," Cheri continued. "They could be coming any day now," I think I'm gonna have a heart attack.

"What source was it?" Robin interrogated.

"The Mayor's twitter page. That's where he tells all of the government's juicy secrets," Cheri added, resuming her tea. Twitter? Really Cheri? Even if it's true, there's no way in hell that those baboons would be coming to school this week, which is plenty of time for me to confront the Mayor and explained how...how...absurd this scheme was. A cute idea on paper sure, but this world eats cute for breakfast.

Even if the Mayor says no to me rebuttal, a week is more than enough time for me to go through a safety drill with the school to ensure that no one gets hurt, and God forbid, no one causes there to be little Rowdyruffs running around. Yes, a week will do just fine.

My heart began to beat a normal pace again and felt as though this could potentially be a superb day.

"Hey what do you think those people are crowding around for?" Robin questioned.

There was in fact a large crowd forming, not that I care.

"Princess is probably throwing an underage drinking party, which the police won't break up because "her daddy is gross rich,'" Cheri muttered, mocking Princess to a T while keeping her eyes on the book in front of her. Ugh, Princess is so annoying. My friends and I resumed what we were doing until I noticed that this crowd was getting unusually big.

"I'm sort of interested to see what's going on…" Cheri uttered just loud enough for Robin and I to hear.

"Me too…" I unintentionally agreed.

 **NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

Blossom cautiously walked over to the crowd, gaining the attention of Buttercup, who earlier couldn't give less of a shit about the large mass of people. Bubbles, who had originally gone inside, only came out again because of her friends begging.

"Hey Bloss?!" Buttercup yelled over the crowd to her sister.

"What's going on?!" Bubbles looked to her oldest sister.

Before Blossom could answer the crowd seem to split in half, revealing a cocky smirk, which Blossom couldn't recognize until...

"Hey Pinky, yah miss me?"

 **Yay! The first chapter is complete! Whew, that was looonnnggg! But how do you feel now that you got to the end of it? Relieved, Accomplished, bored? Was it a waste of your time and you could have read something better, like a dictionary? JK! R &R! I really wanna hear what yah think, my fans are the reason I write so plzz REVIEW! See y'all in the next chapter! Until then |3 **


	2. Help

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the support and such, and I plan to update soon. However I really need assistance with how to write the next to chapters! I want to put up no less than a chapter this week, but I what should I do! I have no ideas! I'm all blocked up! Please help! Comment your ideas and thanks for the support!


	3. Chapter 2

**Holy Cow! Thank you so much for all the support on the first chapter! I hope this second one will be as equally pleasing, or more. Thanks to Lunar for the request and I hope you like this chapter!Without further ado, Chapter 2…hehe, that rhymed...**

"Hey Pinky, yah miss me?"

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.**

Oh God no.

 **BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.**

Fuck me in the ass!

 **BUBBLES P.O.V.**

WHAT?!

 **NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

There standing in front of our dumbfounded heroes was none other than the Rowdyruff boys, Brick, Butch, and Boomer; with these snarky smirks on their faces, that girls liked, but Buttercup wanted to punch off.

"Why are you here?!" Blossom cried in defeat. She was positive, if anything else, she would have a week to not only physically, but mentally prepare for their arrivals. But noooo, fate likes to fuck people over.

"Aw baby, aren't you happy to see us? I'm hurt," the red headed boy sneered, booping Blossom's nose; redden with anger.

"Brick, I can assure you there will never be a day in our existence where I'll even slightly be happy to see you!" she spat, swatting his finger away.

"Goddamn Bubbles! Haven't you grown!" The sandy haired boy gawked, teleporting behind Bubbles and slapping her ass.

"You think so Boomer- I mean, I have a boyfriend and your bad!" Bubbles cheeks flushed pink as she attempted to hide behind her blonde curls.

Buttercup was about to put her two cents in when Mau came running towards the tall evil men.

"Oh good lord, it's really you! I love you guys so much! I honestly have to be your biggest fan!" She gushed bowing before them like they were gods or something.

"Pssh, I'm my biggest fan," Boomer snarkily replied.

"Aye baby brother, be nice. Remember what pops said? We gotta be good," Brick smirked and punched him in the arm.

"Hey fuckers! Answer my sister's question! Why. Are. You. HERE!" Buttercup roared. Her question, more like command, reeked of venom, and her beautiful monotonous face was twisted into a grimace that could kill men and make hairs stand. She was fuming with anger not because she disliked them; she was fuming because of the bet she made with Mau. And Buttercup wasn't the type of person dupe out of a dare/bet.

"C'mon mami, don't be a little bitch," the midnight haired male sighed. Even with his laid back demeanor, he couldn't help but to snort at his counterparts behavior. She was so vulgar.

"Don't we have the right to get an education, just like any other person that walks on this planet? Don't you think knowledge will help us to integrate into society not as criminals, but as friends to man?" Brick question. He obviously wasn't serious because soon after him, his brothers, and everyone else died laughing; except for the Powerpuffs. They don't have a sense of humor...

"Hey now, yah can't even take a joke? Alright, if you want the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me God," Brick started, catching more laughter from his innuendo of crime, which again the girls didn't think it was funny. "Are you serious? That one was funny...Whatever, we're here since we showed model citizenship, and we need a high school diploma, like most people,"

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V.**

Brick, a model citizen? HAH! That is the stupidest, most absurd thing I have ever heard. It's worse than when Buttercup shaved the side of her head and got her nipples pierced. No! When Bubbles thought babies came from magical unicorns, and she was 16. That's just how villainous he was, excuse me, is! I can't comprehend why he's here! This bastard should be in maximum security, maybe even solitary! Why is he not in jail?!

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V.**

Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Boomer cannot and should not be here! I know we were just kids then, but if my sisters find out about… "us" I'll be screwed for eternity and then some. I mean there's nothing between us right now, plus he's so vulgar. Like who the hey diddle diddle does he think he is? Hitting my bum bum like that. But good god he looks FINE! Oh Lord Jesus help me. From his tattoos to his man bun and undercut. And he must be like 7 ft tall! Dang it Bubbles, you have a boyfriend!

"Bubbles, you're just gonna ignore me like that? Damn, aight, I see how it is…"Boomer cooed with pretend sadness, his rich, creamy, sexy, intoxicating, deep, mellow, voice danced in my head. Lord, I know you want me to be true to my boyfriend, so why are you doing this to me?

 **BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.**

DAMMIT! WHY GOD?! WHY?! I can't believe I have to suck Butch's millimeter peter. The thought of it makes me want to projectile vomit eve-er-ry-where. I hope it's not hairy. I may just kill myself if it is. Why did i agree to this bullshit?! I told my myself that I would be good! I did believe it or not. I was like, "Buttercup, you better not start drama." I promised myself, and now I have to submit to BUTCH?! The thought infuriates me! Maybe since Mau's drunk on the thought of them, she forgot!

"Hey Buttercup?" She whispered in my ear. "I won, you lost, get on your knees,"

Fuck my life.

"YO BUTCH!" I tried to look tough, but in actuality I was about to shit myself. This was going to be so humiliating! I can't believe I agreed to this! I can't believe I have to do it here!

Butch looked away from the crowd and at me. His once pale and dull eyes now bright, pierced my entire being. I slowly made my way over to him dragging my feet behind me. I peered back at Mau hoping that maybe she would laugh and joke about this, but there she stood waiting. I sighed in defeat and stared up at Butch.

"What do want?" He frowned down at me, and that's when I really noticed the difference. He was hawt! Like dayum hawt. Like this nigga was yummy!

I gulped down my pride and slowly made my way towards his...dick.

"Woah! Buttercup chill!" Butch choked. I didn't listen of course cause I wasn't gonna bitch out and I don't listen.

I unbuckled his belt and slid down his pants and boxers. Oh shit I was really about to do it! I front of everyone! Wait! Since when did I care about what people cared about? Is it to late to care now?

"Holy..!" I squeaked coming face to...cock, with Butch's dick. How the hell am I supposed to put this in my mouth?!

 **Ohhh! I stopped it when it got good! I want to put a warning up, but tell me what you think! Do you like it? Do you not? Tell me! Please request stuff to! Don't be scared! I don't bite hard! But it's over now and look forward to another chapter! See yah soon! Until then |3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! Was good?! None of you told me what to write besides like two people. So screw every single one of you! No chapter for you! Obviously I'm lying because there's a chapter down there blah blah blah. Warning Sexual scenes ahead so please prepare! Shield your eyes young ones! Without further ado, Chapter 3…**

 **BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V**

My eyes stared at the GIANT dick in my face. It was huge! Not gonna lie, it's kinda making me a little damp, ya know what I'm saying?

I swiftly checked Butch's face, only to see it red and filled with confusion and discomfort. Well, no turning back now.

I quickly took it into my mouth, grabbing the parts I couldn't reach. My mind was so fogged with embarrassment and horniness?that I didn't realize that people were taking pictures and videos and shit. I'll deal with them later…

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V**

Am I seeing this correctly? Is Buttercup really sucking Butch's wee wee? I don't think I should be watching this. But how come she can lick him in public, and Boomer and I have to keep our pasts secret? Actually maybe it's better that way. But still! No fair! I wanna do it too! With my boyfriend of course, because I'm a good girlfriend who loves only one man. Boomer- er- Chad! Yeah. Chad. Not Boomer. Never not Boomer, I mean, ugh Chad?

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

Why? I feel like that's the question of the day. Why are they here? Why is my sister sucking one of them off? Why do I exist? Why am I here?

I stared at Buttercup, not even caring anymore. I...I need to sit down. Nope. I need a drink, a hard, ice cold drink. And an aspirin. Or maybe I should just slam my head against a wall. That sounds good.

 **BOOMER'S P.O.V**

What the fuck?! Maybe I shouldn't have smoked that joint before I came here. Or drank those shots. That's probably the issue because I know, God be my witness, that Butterbitch isn't on her knees blowing my brother! Right?

...Nah, I'm just high, and drunk. Gotta be a little turnt. Yep… I'm in denial, aren't I?

 **BRICK'S P.O.V**

….

….

….Whats going on?

 **BUTCH'S P.O.V**

Ah! Holy shit, I cannot believe Buttercup is giving me a blowjob in public. This is probably the sexiest and most embarrassing moment in my whole entire life. I thought she was a lesbian.

Damn this girl is good though! I may just have to fuck around with her later...

 **NO ONE'S P.O.V**

The entire school stood gaping at the sight of Buttercup bobbing her head on Butch's large dick.

She twirled her pierced tongue around the top, licking her way down his shaft, being rewarded with a groan from Butch.

Her hands traveled under his shirt feeling up on his well toned abs and torso, while he grabbed her thick black curls, forcing his cock farther into her mouth. He moved his hips faster, fucking her face causing her to choke on his harden cock. She spit out his dick from her mouth leaving a trail of saliva and cum as he released his hot seed on her face.

Their eyes briefly locked with each other before Butch pulled up his joggers and awkwardly shuffled away, pushing by his dumbfounded brothers.

 **BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V**

You happy Mau? I sat there with my head low to the ground, wiping off the remaining cum from my face. What a great way to start the year! Oh gosh now you've done it Buttercup. I'm never gonna hear the end of this!

"Damn, I'm saltier then Butch's cum! I wish I'd seen the whole thing!"

My cheeks flushed red as I looked up at the commenter. There stood in all of her pride and shit was Buni the Queen Bee of absolutely nothing! Like she's not even a Powerpuff girl if you think about it! And where was her ass 3 in the morning, uh?

"I don't wanna hear it Buni," I sighed rising to my feet. That was until I felt wet substances running down my leg.

Are you serious?! Sucking off Butch couldn't have gotten me that hot! WHY AM I WEARING A SKIRT?! FUCK YOU BUBBLES!

 **BUNI'S P.O.V**

Hahahaha! Yo, I can't believe Buttercup's stooped to level of...SUCKING DICK IN PUBLIC! Bwahahaha! This is hilarious! And I'm the crazy powerpuff! Damn, making me shed a tear over here. Mm…

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

Well, now we've done it, nope now she's done it. I tried so hard to have my sisters and I be good. It's not a difficult request. I wasn't expecting them to be 100% perfect. Maybe about 99.9%. That's all I asked for, but nope! You can't always get what you want in this God forsaken world.

"That was, um, different," Cheri coughed and Robin uncomfortably laughed, peering at me in their peripheral vision. I have never been more humiliated in my life! I defeatedly looked up at Brick who, for a split second looked shocked, snorted at me. Snorted at me!

"That's right! The sooner you puffs realize you guys are our submissives the better! Then maybe we won't kill yah. C'mon Boomer, let's go get an edumication!" Brick cackled marching off with a surprised Boomer.

Oh my gosh! He is such a douchebag! I will never submit to him! He's not even cute! With his stupid Harry Potter looking glasses, like get out of here with that!

I hope you're happy Buttercup because now you have completely ruined the most important year of our whole school endeavors! If somebody comes up to me and expects some sexual deed, they can sure as hell expect a punch in the eye, or a slit throat! No exceptions.

"Why don't we just go to class," I huffed. At least they can't bother me during class.

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V**

I tried my hardest to get my mind off of everything by going to class early. And it was the best class of the day, ART CLASS! I love all things art. It's the only thing my sisters can't one up me on. Like Blossom's good at school, Buttercup's good at anything that involves the body, and Buni's good at having a good time; especially if it involves DJing.

But art is my safe haven, plus it's where I met my BFFs. No one could possibly ruin it for me.

"Hey Bubs. Didn't know you had a thing for art," a strong, rich voice whispered in my ear. That strong, rich voice belonged to none other than, Boomer. Why is he here?!

"Boomer! Why are you here?!" I screeched. Huh, what do yah know. I was wrong about something, again. This is gonna be a long school year. I sure hope I can keep up my good girl image. It's gonna be ten times harder with this male model of a counterpart whispering sweet nothings in my ear!

"It sure is gonna be a long year, and I'm gonna break your image harder than I broke your bed when we were kids," Boomer chuckled, tracing his pierced tongue over ear.

"Stop reading mind," I moaned out as he started trailing his hands down my stomach.

"Bubbles?"

Huh. I forgot Chad existed.

 **Yay! Chapter 3! I'm so happy it's over, not gonna lie. I wasn't completely satisfied with these last two...whatever. I'm trying to incorporate your ideas and I'll definitely make sure to tone down the characters a little more. Tell me who's POV you want the next chapter be and don't forget to add your requests. I love them and they're all really good, so don't think I won't include them! Anyway, let me know how you like this chapter and I'll see you in the next one. Until then |3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yo yo yo! It's yea favorite snack candy cane and ice cream! Give three cheers to the greatest! First things first I wanna give a shout out to Lunar Silver, SilverTear 4351, and Ash 141 for the amazing support and great requests! You guys are popping and locking! Hope you enjoy this chapter and without further ado, Chapter 4…**

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

My mind flooded with fear as soon as I sat down at my desk. I could feel the eyes searing through my flesh and the whispers telling every secret I wanted to keep hidden. I hated this feeling of vulnerability. If I didn't have control over everything, then nothing would go my way. Not that my ways the best way, but it's the best for me.

My sisters were so different from me. They were wild, uncaring, confident, and I was just there. But I had the brains, I was the leader. They needed me, which made me feel wanted. However me being the head means their actions affect me as well. At the end of the day if I wasn't the leader, I would have no purpose.

I continued to feel the stares, and the only thing I could do was hide behind my locks. See, vulnerable. Robin and Cheri knew it was best to leave me alone when I was like this. It would be best if everyone did.

"Awe Blossy, you look tense. Why not let me massage your pussy to relieve your stress,"

Oh great! This is exactly what I need right now! How is he in my class anyway?! This is for high honors! Brick is for sure one of the dumbest people on earth.

"Brick, I do not need your vulgarities right now. Please just leave me alone," I somehow managed to say without biting his head off. Which he totally would have deserved. Surprisingly, he listened, but only for the reason that Dexter was shooting him a death glare from hell.

Having a boyfriend like Dexter was...stressful at best. Thinking about it-him, gives me a headache. People always ask why I'm with him. But leaving him is harder than staying with him. Whatever, being fake is what I do best I suppose.

"Didn't know you were fucking around with other guys Pinky. I thought what you and I was special. That hurts my feelings," Sneered Brick. He and Dexter were in the middle of killing each other with glares. This is exactly how I want Dexter to be like later, angry!

"Stop acting like you care Brick. Didn't I tell you to stop talking to me anyway?" I snapped at him, which I immediately regret because he kinda looked offended. Not that I care about him.

Before I could say anything else, the teacher stood up and started to talk about the day's plan as something or other.

For the first time in my existence, I didn't listen in class.

 **BRICK'S P.O.V**

Pssh! Why the hell do I have to go to school? I'm like the smartest person alive, so uh duh! This is the embodiment of bullshit.

My mind was filled with thoughts when my eyes couldn't help but wander to the red haired girl in front of me, Blossom. I can't believe how much she's grown. When we were kids she must've been a -1 and now she a full blown 11. And them titties though! Goddamm she fine as shit!

Even with all of that beauty, her once cotton candy pink orbs looked dead and broken, almost like someone sucked the life out of them. Heh heh, suck. But who would wanna hurt her? It would be a complete waste of their time cause all she would do is lecture them about why they're attacking her wrong. That's one thing that sure hasn't changed from her. She will always be the ultimate bitch.

But damn, if I didn't know any better I would tap her all day. From her ankle length hair to her fat ass to her coco skin, Blossom was gorgeous. But yah know, gotta keep this dick hard for whoever wants it. Ain't busting my ass for no ungrateful hoes. Gotta keep it 100.

"Oi! You're za rowdyruff boy, no?" My genius and beautiful thoughts were rudely interrupted by these Russian looking dudes who were probably twins. Like no doubt about.

"What about it?" I jeered, flipping them off.

"Nozing for you to loze your brain over. I'm Zach und thiz iz moy brat Kyle," this now named Zach chuckled. He was a badass. It was pretty obvious.

"Vhy za hell vould a criminal like you come to a school like zhis?" Kyle questioned. He was the Boomer in this brotherhood. That too, was also obvious. "You sure aren't here to get an education, zo have you come to kill off the Powerpuff girlz?"

Me? Kill the Powerpuff girls? Unthinkable,unheard off! That's blasphemy at its highest degree.

"Why would I tell you my plans?" Snorting, I turned away from them. Sorry dudes, I'm not here to make bromances.

"YA by pomoch' vam ubit' ikh," ( _I'd help you kill them_ ) Zach whispered...

Maybe making friends is exactly what I need.

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

"It looks like the ruff made friends with the Czar twins," Cheri whispered to me, gesturing to them.

Classes had been long over and I was really trying to avoid all living organisms that had the capability to communicate, but I can't really tell my best friends to fuck off. Nor the entire school.

And of course it was lunch, so everyone was in the hallways, even people who didn't go to the school. It was so crowded that I couldn't fly over the mass of people, so I was basically stuck until I made it to my shelter. The library!

Finding a spot farthest away from civilization, I curled up into and ate my sandwich. I had managed to send the message to Cheri and Robin that I wanted private time, and now I had officially pushed everything from my life. And I had pushed my father and sisters away a long time ago, not that that was the issue in the first place.

It's times like this where I just need a good book. Something to get me out of my feels and back into the hard working leader this city has come to know and love.

I soon noticed that not even a book could stop my tears from staining my flushed cheeks and the weathered book. How immodest of me. Last time I checked, perfect little girls weren't supposed to cry.

 **BRICK'S P.O.V**

The twins and I had decided to go to the library before we went to lunch, so I could get the layout of the school for, you know, future plans. I wasn't gonna lie though, for a dumb school, this library was low key nice. I soon found myself wandering around, gazing at the seemingly never ending rows of books, taking in the vast varieties. Before I knew it I was in the far corner of the library and the twins were most likely long gone by now.

I came to a somewhat secluded corner, and there sat Blossom. Her hair was laying gently on the bench she was laying on, but cries echoed from her. She was crying. Why the hell was she crying?

I stood there for a couple minutes and with each passing second and whimper could feel my heart tighten. Anger started to wash over me, but I promised father I would keep my cool.

' _But how can we keep our cool, if our queen is sadden?'_

I needed to stay focused on the task at hand. I will never care about Blossom.

' _We must kill those who hurt our queen. No mercy!'_

This wasn't apart of the plan. I have to stay strong, no matter what you say!

I tried to relax as I left the library and headed towards my brothers.

' _How can you overpower yourself Brick? We are us,'_

Just watch me.

 **HEY YALL! Another chapter complete and over with. I hope you're all satisfied with this one, cause I kinda like how it came out! Why not tell me which couple to write next and I'll be sure to get that chapter out to yah as soon as possible. Thank you all for the support and for the comments, they really do mean a lot and I want you all to know they're appreciated! Don't forget to leave requests because I do add them in! I want this to be an interactive story guys! Blah blah blah! I'm done talking! See you in the next chapter, until then |3**


	6. Announcement

**HELLO ALL MY FANS! NEW CHAPTERS, STORIES, AND MORE WILL BE COMING OUT SHORTLY. PLEASE REMEMBER THESE ARE INTERACTIVE STORIES, SO YOU CAN CHOOSE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! PREPARE FOR THE CHAPTER DUMP AND PLEASE R &R!**

 **-CANDYCANE AND ICECREAM**

 **P.S. I'M STILL AT A BUMP IN THE ROAD, SO ALL OF YOUR SUGGESTIONS LONG OR SHORT TERM ARE WANTED AND WILL BE USED. THANK YOU**


	7. Chapter 5

**HEY HEY HEY IT'S CANDYCANE! What's up wit yall? Is you okay? Is you good? Even though I don't actually care...JK! I love you all! Are you ready for this chapter dump? I'm not. But yall don't care about how I feel though… So we about to start this jawn tho and aint nobody asked me for what to do so imma just write whatever and all yall gonna like it ami'right or ami'right? Without further ado, let's get crack a lackin**

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V**

I am 100 percent scarred for life. I will never be able to think the same again. How could this happen to me? I was so young and naive and now? Ah I can already feel myself transforming into a...a...a inappropriate woman!

The horrendous image of Buttercup and Butch was on repeat in my head and all I wanted to do was VOMIT! Lord Jesus I rebuke this image!

"Your sister is way crazy," my egyptian friend Enzi coughed. Me and my bffs had been sitting in the art room ever since the...incident. I can't even believe my sister. Why in the name of Davey Jones' locker would she do that. My innocence has been taken from me at the young age of 17. The world is coming to the end! Jesus take me now!

"Ugh, she's so ugh," Lexi huffed while looking over her nails.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Alex agreed. Why, oh why do they have to talk all about what happened.

No matter how hard I tried the memory of them was seared into my cotton candy sweet mind. I was transforming. And next thing I know I'll be selling my body for an ounce of milk.

I looked around searching for a glimmer of hope that I was still the innocent one, but all I saw was...him. Boomer Mateas Francis Jojo in all of his heavenly, beautiful, magical, indescribable glory. Looking like a whole snack. Exactly what I need to prove I've become a harlot. Great.

He must've felt my eyes burning through the back of his head, because he turned around quite fast bearing his midnight blue eyes into my white and pastel blue ones. A smirk slid across his face as he made his way over to where I was sitting. Muscles full under his shirt, and eyes ready to devour, each step he took was filled with swagger. He was the predator and I was the prey. And baby let me tell you I was ready to be eaten. Oh Father please forgive me of the sins I'm thinking.

He made me wish what happened to us back then had never happened, and we were still together like we used to be. I longed to be picked up and pampered by him once again.

But then he did this whole swerve jawn, and walked right past me. Like what? How are you gonna just have a whole staring contest with me and then walk by. Excuse you mister, I don't work like that. Make me get out of my seat…

 **BOOMER'S P.O.V**

I got her now! Soon enough she'll come crawling on hands and knees like she used to and I'll lap her up. Oh shit.

Our eyes stayed locked as I continued to walk away walking up the steps to the next set of desks. Hold up. Why the hell are there steps in a classroom? Damn this school is rich. Got me busting my ass in here.

"Hey Boomer it's been awhile," I turned to the voice only to see my demon cousin Willow. Wait what?!

"The fuck are you doing here?!" I shouted.

"Mojo sent me to look after you, make sure everything's fine and dandy with yah,"

Are you serious Mojo? You can't even trust your own son? What exactly am I gonna do that could disrupt this mission? It's not like I'm trying to have sex with- oh.

"It's not that bad, at least I like you and you like me. It could've been like HIM dressed like a man," Will snorted. He has a point, we've been friends for the longest and I know he'll let me bangarang with Bubbles. If I gotta kill 'er why not fuck her first.

"Hey," Oh God no. If mine eyes deceive me! It's Cody, my ex boyfriend. Yes all you hoes, I do ride both ways!

"Hi Cody, how long has it been? Like 3 years?" I shuttered.

"If you're here to kill the Powerpuffs, I want in," Cody said.

"Okay," Well then...

 **Bubbles' P.O.V**

Class went on in the usual manner, and we were assigned to find a model and paint them. And of course every girl ran over to Boomer, gushing and begging for him to take off his shirt so they could "art" him. Like I'm not jealous or anything, but those Barbie doll bi- woah! Bubbles get yourself together! Sorry all you nice young ladies.

"Hey Bubbles, do you mind if I paint you, oh wait of course you don't!" Chad stomped over to me slamming his hands on the table. Why does he have to be so aggressive?! I'm right here CHAD YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!

"Of-Of course, I would never mind," I stuttered in fear. I mean Chad sucks at art, like he's a donkey at it. But I wouldn't want to get him mad… But let's think bright now!

My eyes shifted from Chad to Boomer who was just sucking up the attention. Snorting it like a drug. His eyes left the mosh pit of girls and danced their darkness over to mine. It was like the world stopped. I knew he felt the same as me. We both longed to have each other in one another's arms, embracing and caressing...

 **Boomer's P.O.V**

Why is she always staring at me? Like damn girl, I know I'm sexy but I got other bitches. I don't need your stares, if yah want it come get it. Got me fucked up thinking I'm about to walk my tall ass over to her. Bye bitch.

 **Bubbles' P.O.V**

Yep. He so wants all of this candy. Unwrap me daddy-Ah! Forgive me for my lustful sins!

"Hey Bubbie, could you do me a favor and get Cody for me? I would love to paint his perfect beauty," Alex gestured over to where Boomer and a bunch of other blonde hotties. So blonde, so beautiful. Aiyah! Bubbles remember you have an amazing, loving boyfriend who cares deeply about you!

No matter how hard I tried, as I walked sheepishly to Cody, my mind continued to draw back to the times with the man I didn't know I loved…

 **Wow! This is probably the longest chapter yet! I hoped you enjoyed it, getting a little glimpse into Bubbles and Boomer's relationship. More is to come with a Greens chapter next coming out shortly. Once again R &R and I'll see you in the next chapter /3**


	8. Chapter 6

**Ahhh! To many chapters! I no can do this! But I have to. I wanna give you all an overview of each characters and sorta show you their personalities without directly saying that they're this. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story and I love all of your comments! Majority vote said that this would be a green chapter, so get ready for uncomfortableness. But without further ado, Chapter 6! P.S. There are a lot of racial and derogatory words used i.e. nigga, negro, whore, cunt; so please be mindful.**

 **BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V**

Everywhere in the school I went, people were staring at me. I don't even know why I'm surprised. Why would I be surprised?

"I still can't believe you did that," Jude cackled. "Dicks are so gross!" Lesbians am I right? They don't know when to shut the fuck up.

"Damn it Buttercup, I feel bad for telling you to do that," Mau cried. Good. You should feel bad. Bitch.

"It's whatever. At least it was big, plus this gives me an extra excuse to get high later," I sighed. I wasn't gonna flip my shit for this. As long as I avoid him for the entire day and keep my puss puss dry, everything is gonna be all groovy…

"Of course the nigga's in my class," I stared at him hard, causing him to look up at me. For a second, I could faintly see a blush cross his tan skin. Awe, he likes me! Bleh! Nasty behind negro.

"You should go talk to him to clear things up," Mau gestured to him.

"Since when have your ideas been good ones, fat ass?" Jude argued.

"She has a point though Mau. I'm just gonna stay away from him," I responded. That was until I noticed my usual seat was right in front of him. I just don't know what I did wrong. Why did I have to lower myself to ground level. If I could take it back I would…

I had no other choice but to trudge over and plop in front of him, really trying hard to keep my face over by my curls. Times like this make me grateful for not cutting of my fro.

I never listen in class, but this was time I was trying to without thinking about he who shall not be named. It was so difficult! He smelled so sexy and I could see him flex his muscles in my peripheral vision.

I've never had a thing for Butch, but he's always been extremely attractive, that I'll admit. From his eyes to pecks to his biceps to his quad, so on and so forth. Now he all of a sudden wanted to have a glow-up, with his fucking height and undercut, and giant dick. Like who even has a dick that big or thick! For real, it has to be at least 10 inches. I have never seen a dick that big! I've seen a lot of dick in my day. Enough to know variety and his package is xxl.

But sucking was...hot! The way he grabbed me, or how he moaned. The feel of his abs. Or when it throbbed in my mouth before he came.

The more I thought of him and his hawt bod, the more my lower region leaked. I honestly have never been this wet before in my life. And boy did I like it.

Before I could stop myself, I turned around a looked dead into his piercing forest eyes. We just sat there for like, a minute or so, as I watched him clench and unclench his chiseled jaw and I played with my curls. I began to run my finger over his hand, admiring his knuckle tats and shit.

I don't know what came over me, but I immediately turned forward when I regained control over my brain.

Gosh Buttercup! This is why you can't be around others! How many times do I need to go through the same lines and scenarios in my head for me to get it?! No one will ever love you! You're nothing, but good sex! He'all never care about you!

Something in me was hoping that wasn't true.

 **BUTCH'S P.O.V**

My heart was pounding through my chest as I stared at Buttercup. What the hell was up with her? She blows you, avoids you, flirts with you, then ignores you. Is it just me? Am I the issue!

I looked down at my hands, then briefly caught a glimpse of my hardening dick. Great. She gives free boners too. Lucky me.

Not that I'm mad about it or anything, but who comes up to you and sucks you off anyway. Guess I won the free surprise blowjob giveaway. Yay me.

I can't blame her for everything, I did cum.

"Wassup my nigro?!" Someone whispered. My eye shifted and there sat my old friends. We went way back. Back to when Boomer was lowkey bagging the blue puff, but that's none of my business.

"My niggas!" I silently dabbed them up seeing how each of them had grown. Damn we were old!

"Wow! How long has it been?" Kasai chuckled as we left the classroom. "You still getting your ass kicked by those Powerpuffs?"

"You still not shaving?" I retorted.

"More like getting his dick sucked. We saw you and Buttercup's public escapades," Justin snorted.

"God! I bet everyone saw it," Lee added. They kept pounding on me and Buttercup was definitely the last person I wanted to see…

And of course, as fate would have it, I walked face to face into the whore herself.

"Hi Kasai," This short little black girl cooed. Ew! Who would ever want Kasai and her hairy armpits?

"Uh, wassup Jude? Hey Buttercup! How you doin' Mami? With your hispanic self, you," Kasai joked elbowing me in my side. Thanks bitch, next time I'll surely count on you.

Buttercup's and my eyes stayed locked in place, and I could feel a blush forming on my face. Stupendous. Really Butch, you really outdid yourself now.

 **Buttercup's P.O.V**

C'mon Buttercup, are you serious?! Why are you so weak?! I'm gonna need about 20 blunts after today. No. I'm gonna need to snort something hella hard.

"Look about earlier, that was all my idea. It was a dare, so you guys can just leave it be," Mau said trying to be big. Who are you trying to help, just bringing it up makes it worse, dumbass.

"What happened earlier? I seem to have forgotten," one of Butch's friends replied gaining stifled laughs from the rest of them.

"Shove one up your dipshit ass," Jude snapped. Pushing by them with Mau following behind. Wow, leave me will yah. I really appreciate it. Truly I do.

"Fuck you," I didn't realise it at the time but the more I stood there, the more I shook in disgust of myself and embarrassment. I soon found myself trying to hold in tears that continued to throb in the back of my shut eyes. Fist clenching and unclenching shut, I stormed off in the direction of the girls.

I would never live this down! I've gotta be the slut of the year now. Put that in the yearbook and on Pornhub! This is so perfect. Stupid me for doing that accursed dare. This is no one else's fault but mine, and it was gonna be a long ass time before my debt is paid.

Now you've done it Buttercup. You officially made the Powerpuff girls the laughing stock of the school. All I want to do is just die!

 **Butch's P.O.V**

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You really out did yourself Butch! Seriously! The girl of your dreams-er, the girl you love-uh the girl that you hate is sad, so...you did good? Who am I kidding. Not myself, not my friends, damn, not even the man upstairs. If I could yell it to the world "I Love you Buttercup Cleo Isabella Maria Utonium!" I sure as hell would. The thought of me hurting her makes my heart die a little. I made her cry, I stood here, thinking she was a whore, and made her cry.

Fuck me.

But I don't 100 percent care about her. I mean, she's fucked me over millions of times. So I guess this is what she gets. She deserves this bad attention, the whole lot of them do. In fact, this is good. Now killing her will be easier than ever before. So ha, Buttercup. Fuck you for what you did to me when we were kids, fuck you for what you did to me when we were teens, and fuck you for what you did to me now. So, I guess I don't really care about you, I think I despise you, loathe you for what you did to me back then. I hope HIM's demons fuck you real good in hell, you disgusting cunt!

I could feel the anger circulating through my veins, making me more powerful than before. I was ready to see her guts against the wall. We were gonna fight, and let me tell you there would be blood. Loads of it.

"Yo, we'll help you kill them. Just like old times," Lee smirked at me.

"Here, here to that," Kasai agreed. I was gonna make her life a living hell. And now I'll bring her snarky friends down with her.

Oh and one last thing my sweet, little, dick-sucking Buttercunt...

Burn in hell, bitch.

 **Alright, alright, alright! Another chapter completed. Woo, was this one a doozy. Sorry for the language in this one, but be mindful of the characters we're talking about. Gotta keep it realistic. Thanks for all the views and replies on the last chapter, it really means a lot. Should I add a Buni chapter or nah? Tell me what you think. Thanks again for the loving and I'll see you in the next chapter. Until then /3**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hi ho bitches! Waz Gucci?! So I know no one wants a Buni chapter, but I swear if you don't like this I'll take her out of the story. I just think she deserves a little loving from the Ppg community. I truly hope you all will come to love her kooky attitude and enjoy this chapter all together. Without further ado...CHAPTER 7**

 **NO ONE'S P.O.V**

The day continued on with minimal issues… as minimal can go. Blossom was nowhere to be found and Buni was still in her bag because they left her for the morning patrol. Which was 100 percent her fault...

 **BUNI'S P.O.V**

It was lunchtime and my ass was HUNGRY! Like I could kill to get some fried chicken now. Like they all starving my ass. Okay, okay so maybe I'm not that hungry…

Ugh, my rude, uncaring, blonde sister walked by me not even giving a side eye. Why, is it like I don't exist?! They do everything without me, never giving a damn about how I feel. So I guess it must be so.

"Oh hey big sis!" Bubbles smiled. See what I mean?! It's all a big pile of bullshit! That fake blonde bitch!

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V**

I love Buni! She's so funny. Such a breath of fresh air. I wish she could have come with us this morning. It wasn't right that Blossom left her...

 **BUNI'S P.O.V**

She's probably scheming her plan to take over the world. And how come I get all the grief when Buttercup is sucking dick?!

"Caught in yah toughts again?" I whipped my head around catching sight of my Jamaican friends.

"Yeah, I can't even think straight right now,"

"Yah still bittah bout dem leavin jou tis mornin?" Momo snorted.

"Hell yeah! I was just getting ready and they left me! Left me! What did I do to deserve their cruelty" They always do stuff like that, leaving me and shit! I was just getting ready!

"Listen boi, yah can't always get whatcha want," Izzy snorted. They don't understand how pissed I am at my sisters! They'll never understand, NEVER!

Buttercup walked by me, well more liked stormed, with tears of mascara pouring down her flushed cheeks. I should go see what's wrong, but after this morning, I'm not so sure. They don't deserve my love.

And yes I'm salty, thank you conscious! And yes I know I'm an asshole! What else is new, brain?

"Ugh fine, hey Buttercup!" I jogged over to her and of course as karma would have it, my dumbass tripped over some stupid fucks bag slamming into Buttercup causing her to lose balances setting of a chain reaction of a series of events leading Buttercup to fall on Bubbles who fell into Boomer? The fuck is he doing here?

"I'm so sorry! I was just trying to help!" Nice going Buni.

"Gah! Dammit Buni, you're such a fuck up!" Buttercup snapped, pushing me off of her.

I really am a mistake, aren't I? Huh, oh well.

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V**

My face was squished into Boomer's hard, toned abs, and I liked it. He smelled like manliness. I liked that too.

"Well well well, we meet again my sweet little angel," Boomer lifted my chin up so our eyes could connect.

We stayed in this position for a good minute or so, and I longed for us to be closer. Dear Lord, can I have him?

"We should hang again, mami," he suggested. I guess God said yes.

Oh and thanks a lot Buni, I owe you one!

 **BUNI'S P.O.V**

Welp, I really did it this time. I heard in the distance the sound of my friends laughing their asses off, and hell laugh it up. I don't care one bit. Whatever happens, happens as my father would say. You can't really choose how life turns out, so gotta just go with it-Hey! I think those drugs are finally kicking in. I was wondering what was taking them so long. Now motherfuckers! Let the party begin! Heck yeah, I'm so rocked right now

"Awe c'mon Buttercup, fix that long face and slap a smile on it! You're only getting older, but stop acting like you're old! Alright? Alright," I patted Butters face and skipped back to my clique.

"How's dat Molly settling?" Momo smirked. Oh mama, this was the best trip I had in a long time!

I sat under the shady oak tree, chowing away at some edibles Izzy twin sister Mudd made. I was on Molly and Loud at the same time and holy macaroni was I riding those cosmic wolves! Lunch is and will always be my favorite subject. A class I can sleep through without getting in trouble.

"Hi again Buni!" Bubbles waved. That harlot. She really thinks I don't know about her and Boomer. Like did she really forget that she told me about her and her counterparts escapades. That faker. Wait how come I don't have a counterpart? Blossom hates Brick, Buttercup blew Butch, Bubbles adores Boomer, but what does Buni have. A big pile of shit and drugs. I'll take the drugs over any guy tho...I have issues.

 **Somewhere in MOJO's Lair…**

Ugh! I'm so fucking bored!

 **Alright everybody, that's the end of the teaser chapter! This can be a two part chapter where you get to know Buni and her counterpart more, or I can scrap this chapter and create a completely new one. However by doing that Bubbles and Boomer's relationship will be affected in a negative way. If you liked the chapter tell me and give me more advice. I love you guys' ideas so much. Well see you in the next chapter, Until then |3**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hi Ho Hi Ho! It's off to the chapter we go! Thanks for the reviews guys! I want to say yes to Sir or Madam Lunar Silver, and to those wondering, there will be lemons in the later chapters, I'll give warnings for those. So, so far, the people have spoken and are saying to continue on with the part 2 chapter. Anyway, without further ado, CHAPTER 7.5…**

 **Somewhere in MOJO's Lair**

I'm so fucking bored! Like, when are those nigeros coming home? Ugh, it's times like this where I questioned why I was made. First off, it doesn't even make sense, second, it sure as hell doesn't make sense. Why am I here again? Oh that's right, for an unknown stupid reason that will never make sense, not even in the near future.

I must've sat in the same reclining chair for infinity and beyond. My brothers always get the best missions, like I know, killing the Powerpuff girls!

"What am I? A reject?" I yelled to no one in particular. It was intended for whoever wanted to listen. Damn, not even Mojo was home.

What's a guy to do? Jerk off? Well jokes on life, I already did that 10 times to day, so there.

 **BUNI's P.O.V**

The rest of the day went... horrible! Everyone was giving Buttercup high fives and handshakes, and what do I get? Nada. Nota thing! Blossom was all up in her feelings and Bubbles kept gushing about some "secret blonde guy" who we all knew was Boomer. Like c'mon Bubbles, who else is 6 fucking 9.

As soon as I walked through the door of my house, it was as if I was kissed by an angel.

"Home!" All of us cheered. It had been one long ass day, if I do say so myself. Especially for me, having to deal with all this cruelness taken out on me.

"Hello girls," Professor greeted walking from the kitchen. "How was your day?"

"One word, Rowdyruffs," Blossom sighed. Why she look tired fo? You ain't dyin, you ain't dead, fix yo face.

"The Rowdyruffs?!" Professor cried, dropping the bowl he was mixing stuff in.

"And Buttercup sucked-" Bubbles started before the rest of us tackled her. Damn, she makes the stereotype of dumb blondes.

"Girls! Those boys should be in jail forever and ever and ever. Why in tarnations would Mr. Mayor let those trouble makers free?!" Professor continued.

"I feel the same way father. We should have a talking to with the mayor. This simply cannot go on. It is a crime against humanity and-" Blossom rambled on. Ugh, she's such a know-it-all.

But imagine how bad my day would be if the Rowdyruffs were here to kill us. But that's an absurd thought. Why would they want to kill us after that amazing performance Buttercup put on for them.

 **At the Jojo Residence**

I've been sitting here for hours. No food, and a lack of oxygen. I felt myself slipping, and slipping fast.

"Hey Bass," A bright light hit my sleep crusted eyes, blinding me and causing me to release an animalistic hiss. It was a glorious moment in my life. My sweet bastards of brothers were home.

"Ew, what happened to you?" Boomer asked disgusted. He poked my ghoulish skin, shivering away.

Yes cruel world, I, Bass, the psychic Rowdyruff had let myself go. I was an empty shell of a man, afraid and alone. What was left in life?

"I got a bj from Buttercup," Butch smiled plopping onto the couch. Lucky fuck. He was getting blown and I was getting jerked...by myself.

"So did you kill them?" I questioned wiping the failure and worthlessness off of my face.

"Hell no, that shit takes buildup and readiness. We can't just walk into school and shoot them up," Brick cackled. He was the worst out of them all. So bossy and strikingly handsome. Not the best looking out of us, that was me of course, but handsome nonetheless. Which he knew, making him a bigger hot head than he already was.

"How'd you hold up Boomer, you know with Bubbles," I turned my attention to Boomer who had the blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"Oh you know, the past is in the past, I regret what I and that's all there is to it. I'm going to my room now, okay bye," Then he teleported away. What a punk ass nigga. Whatever he did with the blondie, I wanna know.

 **BUNI'S P.O.V**

I laid stretched out on my pastel bed, thinking. Thinking about the greater things in life. For example, where the fuck is my counterpart. I mean seriously. Is there something about me that's so weak, that I don't have a counterpart. Is it because I'm ugly?

"Uh, there's nothing to do!" I screeched. I was so BORED. All my friends were busy, dad went out for groceries, and I still didn't have a counterpart.

"You could do your homework," Blossom suggested, walking by my doorway.

"You could help me clean," Bubbles added from down the stairs.

"You could help me do this personal thing," Buttercup gestured to her room.

When I say things like that, I don't actually want you to give me suggestions. Wait! I may help Buttercup. That lowkey pothead. I'm not fucking with her today.

"Nah. I'm okay thanks though," I waved them off. I went back to thinking. Thinking about the greater things in life. Ah, who am I kidding? I'm so lazy, it's not even funny. Hell, I probably do have a counterpart, who's probably lazier then I am. I need to snort something.

I went into my draw inside of a draw and observed my secret stash of goodies. This was where I put all of my secret secrets. Like my drugs, or that one picture of Bubbles back when we were kids and I promised to never ever show to anyone. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I was so shocked to hear about her and Boomer, let alone what they were keeping from us. If anyone found out, well, they won't. It's so secretive that this could potentially get Bubbles kicked out of the Powerpuff girls.

But anyway, back to my drugs.

 **BASS'S P.O.V**

I was so determined to find out what happened between Bubbles and Boomer, that I decided to go dumpster diving. I don't know why I care all of a sudden, but ever since they got the task to kill the Powerpuff girls, Boomer's been on edge. Whatever went down, I've got to know.

"I'm going out for a smoke," Boomer said hurriedly making his way out the door. Perfect timing.

I shuffled up the invisible stairs, quietly, ninja style, rolling into his room.

After about a good 5 minutes of rummaging through all of his unnecessary shit I found it.

"Holy motherfuck," I instantly regretted what I saw.

I left without him seeing me, which was good for me, but my mind went back to that picture.

 **Woah! I'm leaving you all on a cliffhanger! What was Bubbles and Boomer's relationship? Should I tell you in the next chapter? I don't know? Thank you again for all the reviews. I'll leave you at that. I don't want to disclose to much. But anyway more to come, see you in the next chapter. Until then |3.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Howdy partners! I'm spitting out new chapters left and right now, huh? I decided to hold it no longer, so in this chapter we'll be talking about Bubbles and Boomer's past relationship. It will also primarily be about the Blues. I know, I'm a saint for allowing it so soon. Without further ado...CHAPTER 10!**

 **Warning: Sensitive topics discussed. Viewer discretion advised…**

 **BASS'S P.O.V**

I had gotten into the routine of sitting patiently at home while my brothers went to school everyday. It was hella boring, but I would rather not go because I already know what I need to know. I also know things that I shouldn't know, like about Boomer.

It was eating my insides out just thinking about it. I had to confront Boomer, you know, get the truth. He wouldn't be to mad if I asked him.

 **BOOMER'S P.O.V**

It had been what, like a week since we first came to this...school. And with every passing day, anger seethed through me as I watched Bubbles with her "boyfriend Chad". Like this nigga doesn't compare to me! I gave her everything! I own her!

I couldn't take it anymore, so I took matters into my own hands.

"Hey Bubbles," I teleported behind her, giving her phat ass a squeeze.

"Ah, Boomer," she moaned, turning around towards me, pressing her large breast against my abdomen.

"I need you," I whispered to her, pulling her away from the eyes of pesky mortals. Ugh, they're like cockroaches.

"Boomer what's wrong with you? Are you in the heat?" she muttered, trying to push me off of her. I leaned down, rubbing up and down her sides, leaving trails of kisses down her neck.

"I miss you baby. I want you back," I began grinding my hips up against hers, which was difficult because she was so damn short. Or maybe it was because I was so damn tall.

"Boomer, you know we promised not to be together," Bubbles whispered as she tried to move away.

"Let's break our promise. Let's make love again," I grabbed her, forcing her mouth onto mine. She jumped up, wrapping her curvy legs around my waist...

I was so hard right now.

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V**

This was what I was waiting for! He is everything I ever wanted!

I felt his pierced tongue move into my mouth twirling around my own. He was always so good at that with his tongue, in more places than one.

We separated from each other for air, leaving a trail of saliva behind.

"Boomie, we can't," I said as he reached his hand under my dress. He smirked at me, then shoved his fingers into my wetness.

Boomer slid down, pulling the fabric over his head, and pushing my lace panties aside.

"Boomer stop!" I quivered while he lapped up my sweet juices.

"Fuck no princess, you taste too good," he continued eating me out like he hadn't eaten in years. He better not have to, his tongue was mine. Actually, all of him was mine.

He moved his fingers in and out of my puss-er womanhood. Every movement he made was eroticly causing my labia to moisten. Oh look at me using big kid words. Blossom would be so proud of me.

"I'm cumming!" I gasped feeling a wave of ecstasy overcome my entire being. I missed his mouth so much. He knew exactly how I liked it.

He drank the cream, kissing his way back up to my face, allowing me to taste myself.

I did taste good.

"Be mine again and I'll do you better than that whenever you want," Boomer looked down at me, shrinking my already short 4'8 frame.

"Boomer I'm with Chad and I love him. You know that," I stuttered. He looked pretty mad…

"Baby, fuck him! He doesn't deserve you! He'll never be good enough for you! I also know what he does to you, and I'd fucking kill him if it wasn't for you," Boomer snorted. "I only ever want to do things for you! It's always only been about you." He ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair, gazing down at me.

I tried to look at something else and noticed his very erect, um, lollipop. My eyes shifted back up at his face. He stared back longingly, so I had two choices. Go down on him in front of a classroom or walk away and go back to Chad. This decision would change everything. Did I want to be with someone made to kill me or someone out to kill me? Ugh I hate these hard questions. They're too much for my blonde brain.

But I kneeled down in front of his area, unbuckling his acid washed jeans.

There I was deepthroating my "daddy" once again.

 **BOOMER'S P.O.V**

Ah shit! I pushed her deeper onto my 12in dick and I knew her nigga wasn't getting done like this. I bet she's never even spread her legs for him. Good thing too, she belongs to me.

"Yeah baby, like that," I instructed her. I began fucking her mouth hard, shoving my cock further down her throat. She felt so f-ing good!

"You like that daddy," She moved her curls out of her face licking the tip.

"Let me fuck you," I begged and I never beg. All she did was giggle, moving her hand down to her delicious pussy.

"I'm about to cum," I groaned fucking her face harder. She reached up under my shirt, rubbing my abs with her soft hand.

She continued until I came in her mouth .And I've never cum that much before. It was leaking down her brown cheeks, making my dick hard again.

"Mmm, you taste yummy," Bubbles got up, pulling me down for a kiss.

"Bubbles, I promised you that I would keep you safe, so be with me again," I should've told her to stay away. All I was ever going to do was hurt her; that's what I was created for.

"Hmm, okay!" She chirped. I may be a threat to her but...

She was so damn precious.

 **BASS'S P.O.V**

I had been waiting for hours on end to ask Boomer about the picture, and when he finally came home I was a little too eager.

"Hey Boomer, can we talk?" I skipped over to him wearing a fake smile. He seemed slightly taken back, but agreed.

"What's up?" He asked looking disinterested and annoyed. Well you fucktard, nobody asked you to be here- oh wait.

 **BUNI'S P.O.V**

I was digging through my secret drawer looking through the endless piles of shit to get to what I was really looking for: the picture.

"Buni, can we talk?" I immediately hid it, but was reassured to see Bubbles at the door.

"Sure," I ushered her to the seat next to me. Once she sat down, she began to cry.

"I-I-I can't do it anymore!" Then she told me what happened today with her and Boomer.

 **BASS'S P.O.V**

"Boomer, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. I found this picture in your room-"

"So what if I like taking nudes?! It's not an issue," he interrupted. "And why were you in my room?"

Ew. Boomer taking nudes? To send to who? You know what? I don't even want to know.

"Boomer, it was a...a picture of Bubbles and…" I sat there feeling ashamed. More ashamed than I initially thought I would feel. I peered up at Boomer who had a enraged smile on his face. He pounced on me, shaking the living daylights outta me.

"You bastard! I should kill you!" he roared. Thankfully Brick and Butch came to my rescue, pulling him off of me.

"What happened?" Brick snapped, eyes sharp and ready to destroy anyone who got in his way.

"Nothing-"

"I think you need to tell us Boomer," I pushed.

 **BUNI'S P.O.V**

I don't know how long I can keep this a secret.

"Bubbles you gotta tell them. They're your sisters, and if you don't tell I will,"

"Tell us what?" There in my doorway was Buttercup and Blossom with concerned looks. They should be worried. This was important.

"I can't," Bubbles sniffled.

"Then I will," I couldn't believe I was about to do this.

 **BOOMER'S P.O.V**

I couldn't believe I was about to tell them. 4 years of keeping this secret, and now I was about to tell them.

"You'll need to sit down for this," I sighed. Here goes...

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V**

...Goes nothing.

"Boomer and I were really young when it happened," I said through the tears

 **BOOMER'S P.O.V**

"We were in love at the time, and I know it was wrong for us to be, but we really connected,"

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V**

"There would be times he would come to my window at night, and we would talk. Then talking turned to kissing,"

 **BOOMER'S P.O.V**

"Then kissing turned to sex,"

"You had sex with the blonde virgin?" Butch jeered.

"Just listen," Brick quieting him.

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V**

"After about a year of our love making, I-I got pregnant,"

 **BOOMER'S P.O.V**

"We went to HIM about it,"

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V**

"I couldn't keep the baby, that would ruin the Powerpuff Girls' honor,"

 **BOOMER'S P.O.V**

"The abortion was hardest on Bubbles,"

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V**

"I would cry myself to sleep everyday, so I turned to God. I became a born again virgin,"

"Bubbles, you're-" Blossom started before hushing herself.

 **BOOMER'S P.O.V**

"We made a promise to stay away from each other…"

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V**

"Which we broke today. That's all I feel like saying," I was about to leave, when Blossom came up to me-and-and slapped me!

"You disgusting slut! How could you do this to us? We're the good guys and they're the bad guys! You-you've failed the Powerpuff Girls! I'll be speaking to Professor about a permanent leave for you," She spat, storming out of Buni's room.

"THIS IS WHY I DON'T TELL YOU GUYS THINGS!" I screeched, hysterically crying. Buttercup and Buni tried to comfort me, but they weren't who I wanted...

 **BOOMER'S P.O.V**

"I know you're all mad, but I promise not to let it get in the way of our mission again," I tried to make it seem like it was nothing, but this was something really important to me.

"You did the right thing baby brother," Brick replied gaining sounds of agreement from throughout the room. "You were strong to tell us this, but that's in the past."

He was right. I couldn't let my feelings get in between the mission. I'm sorry my beautiful, gorgeous princess. Please forgive me...

 _Lemon Warning + Young children at play_

 _FLASHBACK_

 _The Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys were at it again. Buttercup and Buni were going head on with Butch and Blossom was in hand to hand combat with Brick._

" _Two against one? Not fair," Butch cackled._

" _Why don't you shut your pie hole and take it like the little bitch you are!" Buttercup yelled._

" _Language!" Blossom scolded, axe kicking Brick in the head._

 _Boomer stood there looking for the blue puff who was nowhere to be found._

 _Once he found her, Boomer floated over to Bubbles who was sitting on the ground looking at the insects._

" _What're you doing?" Boomer interrogated. He was ready to pound her extremely cute puff balls in._

" _I'm playing with the bugs, they're so adorable!" She gushed peering her pastel blue and white eyes at him._

" _You know you have to different eye colors?" Boomer sat down next to her. If he wasn't gonna fight her, he might as well get to know her._

" _I know," She frowned._

" _They're pretty," He blushed, facing the other direction._

 _They sat there watching their siblings battle. Then, Bubbles planted a kiss on Boomer's cheek, igniting the feelings Boomer tried to subside._

 _He grabbed her face,squishing her cheeks and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding this position until they needed air._

" _I like you," He breathed placing his forehead on hers._

" _I like you too," she giggled, pulling on his face._

 _He began moving his hands and under her uniform and into her panties._

" _May I take your virginity?" Boomer asked and rubbed her adolescent pussy._

" _Ah! N-No. Not yet." She moaned. Boomer was never one to listen to NO. He forced his digits into her virgin cunt, aroused by the sounds that eluded._

 _She moved her hands to his shoulders, grinding on his hand, squirting her pussy juices onto it._

" _I want to have you right here, and let everyone see me give it to you," Boomer whispered his dirty desires and sweet nothings while he pounded his finger in her womanhood, or girlhood._

 _Bubbles pushed him away and spread her legs flashing her plump chocolate pussy at him. He began stripping off her and his clothes until they were completely naked on the grass._

 _Moving his head down, in between thick thighs, slurping up her flavors. He jerked off his hardened rod while devouring her cunt. Boomer began to nibble on her clit, making her cum immediately._

" _Oh Boomie!" She shrieked, squirting into his mouth. "Please have me now daddy," Boomer blushed at the nickname, but shifted to his knees. He looked at his love and slowly entered her tight hole. She screamed in agony and pleasure as he began pounding into her wetness, fucking her hard and senseless._

" _Yes Boomie! Give it to me!" She screamed. Surprisingly their siblings did not hear the sound of her moans or the slapping of skin._

 _Boomer felt her walls tighten around his shaft as he slammed into her more. He felt himself nearing, feeling his hardened cock begin to throb._

" _I'm cumming," Boomer groaned into her neck, leaving hickies and he went._

 _Once they had finished reaching their peaks, he laid on his back with Bubbles straddling him._

" _You think we disrupted the bugs?" Bubbles cooed. She rubbed her hands up his pecks and grinding her hips on his limp dick._

" _Probably," He kissed her gently. "Wanna be my girlfriend?"_


	12. Chapter 10

**Wowzah!** **I really dropped a bombshell in the last chapter! Bubbles isn't a little goody virgin and Blossom is sure regretting her life choices. I'm really trying my best to add more chapters and such a lot faster, so bear with me. I hope the last one was to your liking and this one will be mostly about Blossom and Brick's reaction to the news. Thanks for the views! Without further ado...CHAPTER 10!**

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

I sat on my floral print bed disgusted. How could Bubbles do this to us? We're a family and family doesn't go behind other's back and fuck the enemy. Here I was thinking she was a sweet little virgin who's never even thought about sex, but nooo, young one's been doing it for years.

I went to sleep that night, hoping it was all a dream. Still I woke up infuriated and horrified.

I got dressed in my most presentable outfit to show the world, there's one last puff with dignity and pride.

"Morning sweetheart," Professor greeted as I trudged down the spiral stairway. There sat my heathen sister and her supporters. Giving them the look of death, I nodded off Professor and walked my curvaceous ass right out the door. I wasn't going to stand for that crude behavior, even if that meant not talking to my sisters.

 **BRICK'S P.O.V**

Even though I said I was okay with Boomer's past, I wasn't. He did make the right choice, but he was still getting frisky with her, and I couldn't condone that. However, I left the conversation feeling confused. There was a lot of unanswered questions, for instance, why would they make a deal with HIM? Why not Professor?

All my thinking caused me to trip through my doorway and land face first on the ground. My ass was too tall to be doing shit like that.

"Timber!" Butch called.

"You dumbass!" I shouted, dragging myself to the door to close it.

I probably laid on my bed for hours thinking about it.

 _Does that mean we can violate our queen?_

Ugh! Shut up Blood!

 _Never!_

Why was I the one cursed with a demon?

I rolled over onto my side trying to clear my mind of things that didn't matter, like Blossom.

 _Our queen is the only thing that matters!_

This arguing with myself and inner self continued all night. I was tossing and turning, breaking out into a cold sweat.

 _We have to have her._

No matter how hard I tried to fight it, I had to have her!

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

"So, Bubbles actually believes in some god?" Cheri stood flabbergasted.

"Right?" Robin agreed.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Ugh, I was trying to tell my good friend and tell them all of my issues, and they're worried about GOD?! Kill me now.

"Sorry. I mean the other stuff is very important too," Robin hid away behind Cheri.

"Hey baby girl," I knew that voice! That was one of the many, numerous voices I truly didn't want to hear. My eyes shot a glare that was close to shooting lasers at them. The Rowdyruff boys!

"The fuck do you want you disgusting pigs?!" All men are pigs. Every. Single. One.

"We were just saying hi. Damn," Brick smirked eyeing his group of followers. I was in no mood for games, especially with the...male who got my sister pregnant at the young age of 14!

I stared at Brick and he stared at me, both exchanging looks of hatred. I despised him with a burning passion!

 **BRICK'S P.O.V**

We stared at each other for another minute or so, and I knew I had to make a decision. The Rowdyruff me wanted to kill her, but the Blood me wanted to fuck her senselessly. I was so conflicted. What was I going to do?

"You gonna keep staring or nah?" Butch whispered to me. Ah! He was right! If I kept staring then people would think I like her, and we can't have that.

"Why don't you get lost, you pious, shitty leader, ice queen, worthless cunt!" Oh shit! I didn't mean to say that out loud!

And she actually looked hurt. I didn't know that was capable…

 _YOU HURT OUR QUEEN!_

I felt Blood starting to take over my body, sending excruciating sensations through my veins. I tried to find a secluded area where I could just lose my shit.

The pain was so unbearable that tears accumulated in the corners of my eyes and I began to cough up blood.

 _I will kill you the next time you hurt our one desire._

"Whatever," I said, wiping the red liquid from my mouth.

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

I can't believe he said that to me! He was so full of himself! I am not a shitty leader nor am I, how do you say, a worthless c-word. How dare he say those thing to me?!

"That was so disrespectful!" Cheri announced. Thanks for stating the obvious.

"I'll say. He was so out of line," Robin nodded her head in approval. "I would never think he would stoop to such a childish level."

"What do you expect from a Rowdyruff," I stated. "You shouldn't raise your standards so high in regards to them."

"Aren't you the least bit hurt?" Cheri said.

"None the least," Of course I was lowkey! I may loathe him with every depth of my being, words can hurt sometimes. Certainly when there is a huge crowd cheering on the insulter.

I tried my best to avoid unwanted attention and to steer clear of a said person. And seeing as karma's a bitch, I completely forgot that this negro was in everyone of my classes. I couldn't get a break. I wasn't going to apologize to Bubbles, so life you'll have to try harder than a lowly ruff.

"If it isn't the worthless cunt herself," Alright Karma, bring it on! Princess and her goons, the Blue Bloods, sashayed over to me in all their conceded glory.

"You know, Bricky isn't half wrong about you," She snarled, as if clashing her fake white teeth together. She was a dog and I wasn't about to be her prey. Life really had to try harder than this.

"Do you want to know something Princess? I don't give two fucks about your opinion," And with that, I turned my "pious", but voluptuous ass around and walked away. I wasn't going to let preppy sluts ruin my perfectly perfect day. Okay maybe not perfect, but moderately good. I'll be able to cry about it later.

"Hey mami!" exclaimed none other than my boyfriend...Dexter.

Okay Karma, you've done it, you've officially made this one of the worst days of my entire life. I tried to pretend I couldn't hear him, and walked away.

"I didn't come from my trip early just to have you ignore me!" he roared, pulling my ankle length waves. I was about to scream for Cheri and Robin, who were not far away, but he injected me with antidote X, causing my reality to slip away...

 **BRICK'S P.O.V**

I didn't realize until now, that Blossom and I shared the majority of classes. Yeah I knew she was smart, but not AP smart.

I had finally settled down Blood into a dormant behavior, and was free to be me. That's was the only way I was going to be able to go through with the plan, keep him down. I had to find something else to jerk off to.

"HI BRICKY!" bellowed some strange, fishy smelling creature. It was just Princess, but damn did she have cake. Like she has cake, but Blossom has CAKE. Ah c'mon!

"Hello Princess," I groaned. She's had the biggest crush on me since like 13. Hey wait. Something new to jerk off to, and I found someone equally willing to kill those vermin Powerpuff girls.

"Hey Princess,"

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to help me with something,"

"What is it..?"

"Ah! Brick, I would love to help you with those pesky bitches," She moaned will I slammed into her. Yeah, she wasn't as tight as I imagined, but her ass tho! And plus, now I had three people to help me kill that witch. Score!

I was walking back from Princess and mine session, when I saw that loser Dexter manhandling Blossom; which totally woke up a sleeping giant.

 _We have to kill him! He must pay for what he has done to our queen!_

Or maybe, I should ask Dexter to help out too, then kill his filthy, lowdown, ignorant, unworthy, ass. Whichever one comes first.

 _Sounds like a plan…_

"Perfectly perfect," I growled.

 **WOAH! Dexter went too far! Oh well, it's my story! Hoped you all enjoyed it, and keep those reviews coming! I really love reading your comments and make me want to keep writing. Why don't you leave a request for the next chapter, who should be my next victim? Well, see you in the next chapter. Until then |3**


	13. Chapter 11

**So sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I have just returned from a trip out of the country and I think a chapter is most definitely overdue, if I do say so myself. I want to make sure I update multiple times this week, before I return back to school. So make sure you review, or I won't update! Tell all yo friends about me story! This is going to be a continuation of the red chapter before, so please enjoy. Anyway, without further ado, chapter 11.**

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

This day was going horribly and it wasn't even over yet. Not only were the classes dragging on, but the antidote X was coursing through me causing my stamina levels to drop drastically. Could this day get any worse?!

"Hola Pinky," my dead cotton candy pink eyes glared at his bloody red ones, and I longed to pull his intestines out of his throat. Class was over and everyone was leaving, so it was just Brick and I; alone in a classroom.

"What do you want? To insult me again? Make me cry, huh? Well just fuck off, I'm not in the mood."

"Look, can we just talk it out," Brick insisted. He was such a bother. And how stupid was he to think I would want to "talk it out" with him. I would never be able to have a decent conversation with Brick Haymond Jojo! That would just be unheard of.

"We, talking, that will never happen. Sorry not sorry," And with that, I walked away. My life was already a hell hole without him being apart of it. Wait! He's part of the reason my life is a hell hole.

I truly despise him! With every waking moment of my life, I will never, and I mean ever, like him enough to even talk to him. Especially not after what he did to me. Even if we were kids then.

I tried to avoid him as much as I could, but seeing as he was in every one of my classes, it was pretty much impossible.

"Are you okay?" Cheri asked. It was only lunch time and I was busy picking at my food very slowly and very dismayed. If only they could understand my poor life of being a super heroine. I may be an amazing leader and an independent black woman who don't need no man, but at the end of the day, I still had feelings. Feelings for someone who crushed and obliterated them a long time ago. Someone who I'll never forgive. Someone worse than Dexter...okay maybe not that bad.

I got up from my place at the table unnoticed, put my fiery waves in a messy bun, and went to the bathroom to cry. Passing that certain someone along the way.

 **BRICK'S P.O.V**

I was sitting with my Russian friends and brothers, contemplating my next move. Half of me wanted to make it up to Blossom(Blood obviously) and the other half wanted to tear her limb from limb. If I didn't make a compromise soon, this was going to destroy me from the inside out. I was the leader of the group and I couldn't allow this to take me down.

"Are jou okay?" Zach nodded at me.

"Awe how sweet to know one of my friends cares about me," I chuckled, receiving the double birdie from Kyle.

"Yeah I'm fine Zach, just thinking,"

"It better not be about your brother's undying love for that Powerpuff," he snorted, gaining laughs from the peanut gallery.

"I know you gay ass isn't laughing nigga," Boomer glared at Butch.

"Who you calling gay?!"

Oh dear Lord, I was going through a midlife crisis and all my brothers could think about is who's gayer than the other. Like we all know it's Boomer with his skater hair. Looking like a whole Prince Charming.

I gave my brothers that one look, causing them to immediately shut up, before looking around for Princess. She really wasn't all that, but her ass though! That jawn was thick, with two c's.

I didn't see her however, but I did see...her. Blossom. Who had her hair up in a bun showing off her delicious curves. And like I said before, she had CAKE! But every inch of her was gorgeous. From her rich dark skin, to her full breasts, to her round ass, to even her hella long hair; perfect for pulling.

 _Isn't she perfect?_

100 percent.

 _You want her don't you? I know you do._

I couldn't lie anymore, as much as I would orgasm at the thought of killing her, I would prefer to fuck her to death...to be honest.

 _I think we have our compromise then._

Ugh, I suppose so!

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

I sat in the bathroom stalls balling my eyes out. I couldn't take it anymore. All men were pigs, and they always will be. The only man I will ever love is Professor. The rest can burn in hell.

I cried harder at the thought of me never being able to love someone's son. I lied to myself everyday, saying I was the perfect little girl, but in reality I was far from it.

And if I was being honest with myself right now in this moment, the only man I've whole heartedly loved was...well, ugh, I couldn't even say it out loud. Fuck you Brick, for ruining my life. And fuck you Dexter for making it worse. And a big fuck you to me, for being gay!

I walked out of the bathroom not fully there. My head was swirling from my crying session and the chemicals. I don't even know why I got with that mad scientist in the first place.

"There you are, I was looking all over for you," Dexter came up behind me, grabbing my hair out of the ponytail holder. "Y'know, I was thinking, and maybe it's about time we fucked. What do yah say?"

Before I could run, blackness pooled into the corner of my eyes, causing everything to go dark.

I laid on my bed sore and weak. I seemed to be the only one in the room, my room. How I got here, I have no idea. I can't believe this is happening to me! I've worked so hard to be the best and this is what I get? A big pile of shit! This town has done nothing for me, and all I do is bust my ass saving it. Well, fuck this god forsaken town and all the retards that decided to live here. Who would even want to live in a city that's infested with monsters and murders?! I fucking hate this place!

"Hey," a voice said. I thought I was alone, but I knew that voice.

"What do you want?" I snapped back.

"To talk,"

 **Who is our beloved Blossom talking to? You decide! Sorry for all the vulgarity too! Blossom sure does have a foul mouth, and who would've guess she was a lesbian? Will she go straight for Brick or nah? You can also decide. I'm not very proud of this chapter, but the next one will surely be better! Please R &R and I hope to see you in the next chapter. Until then |3...**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hello all! Welcome to another chapter of whatever happens, happens. Now in the last chapter, if you didn't know, we found out that Blossom was, well, a lesbian. But something happened that caused her to transition fully. Does Blossom have a dark back story too? Plus who was she talking too? Is it as obvious as you think it is? This chapter will hopefully answer some of your questions. Without further ado, Chapter 12.**

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

"Hey," a voice said. I thought I was alone, but I knew that voice.

"What do you want?" I snapped back.

"To talk,"

"Alright Blood, you have a minute," There floating in front of me was the demon that ruined my life. His slitted white eyes bore into mine, just staring. His tail wagging back and forth in that hypnotic manner I used to love.

"Why are you so dumb?" he spat, sitting down at the edge of my bed. How dare he come into my house, my room, and insult me again?

"Because you do stupid things," he replied reading my mind.

"What have I done this time that's caused you distress somehow?"

"That nerd you're dating has to go,"

"Uh, why?" scoffing, I turned my head from his glaring eyes.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, not even Brick," he moved my face to his, locking our lips together.

"What is wrong with you?!" I was prepared to scream for help, when he planted his mouth on mine again.

"You can't let what Brick did to you, ruin what we have," He whispered against my lips, while fondling my D-cups.

"You know I like girls," I pushed him away, wiping off my face. This wasn't something new. Ever since the incident, I've been attracted to the female species. I've always have been secretly.

 **WARNING! SLIGHT LEMON AHEAD! FORCED!**

He pushed me down onto the bed tearing off my clothes with his claws.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" He roared in my ear. Using his cat like tongue, he licked my breasts and nipples erect from the brisk air. He moved his attention from my chest to my flat stomach, caressing my navel with his tongue.

Then he shifted down to my clothed womanhood, removing my lace panties, and devouring it. Biting down on my clit, I began to moan and agony and unwanted pleasure.

"Get...off...of...me,"I silently cried for no one to hear in the end.

He picked me up like I was nothing a kneeled me down in front of him.

"If you like eating pussy, then you should be good at sucking dick," he snorted, shoving my head down onto his 11 in dick. Even when I choked and coughed, he would push me further down. This isn't the first time he's done this either. This was exactly why I didn't like men.

I bit down on his shaft causing him to let go of me and allow me to get a breath of air.

"Get. Out," I managed to say without bursting into tears. He looked at me scornfully before teleporting away, leaving a red mist similar to someone I used to know.

As soon as he was gone, I curled up into a naked little ball and cried almost as hard as I had when this had first happened…

 **BRICK'S P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe I had done that. It seemed like a distant memory, but it was still seared fresh into my mind. I hated myself for it. How could I let Blood do this. I already fucked her over, and now the part of me that actually somewhat cared about her was doing the samething. I was a monster and I had to fix this. But how? How was I going to be able to make it up to her? Wait! Why do I care? She's gonna die anyway… Actually, I think I have an idea.

I walked into my front door with a new sense of enlightenment.

"You look awfully chipper after your evening stroll," Boomer chuckled eyeing the giant smile on my face.

"I have an idea that cannot be beaten! Gather 'round boys, so I can tell yah,"

"Am I included?" Beat asked not looking up from the video game he was absorbed in.

"Of course, you gotta help us get rid of the purple puff,"

"Well, what's your 'oh so great' idea?" Butch sarcastically replied.

"We've gotta get'em to love us, so we can kill them. I mean, sleeping with them one time should do the trick," I was so proud that I came to this conclusion all by myself. You could say I'm a genius.

"Sooo, you're telling me that I have permission to have sex with Bubbles?" Boomer stood aghast, maybe even flabbergasted.

"That's what I said," I don't know what was so hard to believe. I was speaking plain Rowdyruff.

"I don't even know who my counterpart is," Beat said. "What does she look like?"

"She kinda cute, brown hair, brown skin, fat ass, no tits-"

"I'm not doing it," Butch interrupted. "I fucking hate Buttercup."

"I'm not telling you to fall in love with her, in fact if you did, I would smack you. What I'm asking is, for you to make her fall for you, so that the kill will come unexpected and painful,"

"So when do we start? Tomorrow? I think we should start tomorrow," Boomer eagerly interjected.

"Yeah, start as soon as possible,"

"So my counterpart has no tits? I don't want her!" Beat cried.

Oh brother...

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V.**

I could hear crying coming out of Blossom's room and I was tempted to go inside to see if she was okay. But after how she was treating me, I decided against it.

For the past few days, I had been so lonely. Blossom was mad at me and Boomer was avoiding me. I know I shouldn't be ungrateful for the friends I had, but my sister and the man of my dreams came first at the end of the day. And Blossom showed no sign of willingness to forgive me, though I did nothing wrong.

The next day came by pretty quickly. I wasn't mentally prepared for this day. I had decided to wear something a little more revealing, you know, revealing for me, in hopes to get some attention from my ex lover. I was kinda expecting him to be distant, but I was mistaken. Very, very mistaken.

"Hey princess. You look sexy today," He cooed in my ear, rubbing his hands up and down my small waist.

"Thank you daddy," I smiled, pressing my large as-er- butt, against his pelvis. I felt his man area begin to harden as he grinded on me. He was so big! I wanted him so badly.

"You're so fucking thick," He moaned, giving my rear a squeeze. He moved his hands up from my back to my front, and began to pinch my nipples through my sheer lace dress. I shpuld've worn a bra.

However, it wasn't like we were in private, but in the schoolyard, so I had to stop him real quick before I became Buttercup 2.0.

"Daddy, no. Chad's coming," I whimpered as his free hand rubbed my womanhood through my panties.

"Keep calling me daddy and I'll fuck you right here anyway," he laughed into my neck, letting go of me before Chad came over.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I wouldn't dream of being a bother," Chad said through his teeth. Uh he was so annoying!

"Chad, shut the fuck up," Boomer scoffed, waving him off with his tattooed hands. "Whatchu mean being a bother? Nigga you were born a bother. That's all you ever will be," The two stood there arguing and insulting each other.

"Boomer stop it," I gently slapped him on his hard, toned,chest-oh Lord Jesus.

"I don't need you to stand up for me Bubbles," Chad snapped.

"Nah, you need your mom to do that. Now run along lil' boy, so a real man can show Bubbles what's up," Boomer rolled his eyes pushing Chad's head away.

I felt my privates begin to moisten as soon as Chad walked away in anger and Boomer put my hand on his erection.

"Let's go somewhere private," he whispered putting my hands inside his pants..

How was he just going to act like a I didn't exist and now all of a sudden wants to get freaky. Like nah, that doesn't add up. Something fishy was going on here.

To my advantage, the bell rang for school to begin, so I was able to think of an excuse as to why I couldn't have sex right now.

"Sorry, can we do it later, I don't wanna be late for class again," I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked away without seeing his reaction. Sorry baby, but I'm not easy.

 **BUTCH'S P.O.V.**

I can't believe I have to have sex with Buttercup. Sure past me would be all over this, but nah I ain't down with that now. She not even that cute looking. Alright, that's not true, but I won't admit it. Brick and his Gollum ass need to get the fuck out of my everything, and find another nigga to piss off. Like forreal, I ain't about to fuck her just in the end to kill her. And what if this plan backfires? What're we supposed to do then? Prolly didn't think this through, huh nigga.

I was chilling in class with my squad, when she who shall not be named walked in. I don't wanna give her a big head, but she was looking good with her hair straighten. Wearing a leather one piece and fishnets, like, I didn't even know you could wear that to school. Her legs were looking real good in her heels too. If I hadn't decided to hate her, I would fuck her in front of the class.

"Alright Buttercup, I see you," Kasai whistled. Buttercup gave her a "Imma fuck you later" smirk and turned around, giving my boys and I a nice view of her giant ass. You know, I think I'll put my pride aside and go through with the plan. Getting her to fall for me is as easy as making her squirt.

As soon as class was over, I pulled her aside in the hallway telling my friends to go ahead.

"You look good today," I smirked, spinning her around and giving her ass a smack.

"Thank you," she sighed eyeing me up and down. I pushed her up against the lockers, sucking on her neck while she rubbed my pecks through my thin shirt.

"You know I don't fuck with you like that, so why you playin' around nigga?" her street accent from her days with the gangreen gang came through, while she tried to move away from me.

"Why you playin' ma? Let's talk about how you sucked my dick in public. What was that about? Or how you look at me in class? What's up with that?" I asked. Bitch think I'm the one who playing, got my ass fucked up.

She looked at me for a second giving me a "bitch please" look, before turning around and walking away. Her brown ass swaying left to right as she sashayed off in the different direction.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her from behind, throwing her over my shoulders, and walking to an empty classroom. Shit, it could have students in it for all I cared. I placed her on the desk and began ravaging her gorgeous body.

"Spread your legs," I ordered. She sat there smirking, legs crossed and breasts poking through her outfit. I was really about to fuck her up.

"Whatchu gonna do nigga, spank me?" she whipped her hair over her shoulder and remained smiling. I grabbed her off the desk like she was nothing, and threw her onto her stomach, giving her round ass a hard smack. I did this repeatedly until she cried for me to stop.

 **SLIGHT LEMON WARNING!**

"Nah mami, I'm in charge," I chuckled at her whining. She sat up onto her knees, looking back at me and unzipping her clothes. Her huge tits popped out for air, nipples perky and ready to be fucked.

I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist, and proceeded to lick her breasts. She squirmed in my arms and moaned. I laid her back on the desk, taking her clothes off and going down to her shaved pussy.

"You like that ma?" I asked in between licks. Her cunt was so sweet. I licked up her lips, sucking and nibbling on her clit. She ran her hand through my waves, clenching them when she began to cum. I didn't know she could squirt from oral, but okay. I ain't complaining.

"Mmm, papi, let me return the favor," She pushed me onto my back untying my joggers, and releasing my erection. Buttercup rubbed the tip gently, spitting on it, letting her saliva run down it.. She licked and stroked my shaft while whispering dirty things she wanted me to do to her. I flipped her so her ass was in my face and started eating her out again. I felt her trail her tongue across my dick swallowing my pre, before placing it in her mouth.

"Awe shit," I groaned, placing three fingers in her tight pussy causing her to let out a shriek.

I pumped in and out of her while she bobbed her head on my cock. Her pussy was so wet and her juices were trickling down her lips.

"I'm gonna cum," She gasped. I pushed her back down onto my dick, choking her. As soon as I felt myself coming close, I pounded my fingers into her, pulling her hair, making her squirt and quiver. I fucked her throat until I came, cum running down her face.

"You're so good with your fingers," She gushed straddling my waist, rubbing her hands on my abs.

"Come here," I forced her head close, capturing her lips. We sat there making out with each other until we were aroused again.

"You want me to blow you again, hmm?" She pressed her chest against mine, fondling my hardened cock. I couldn't let this be the end of the mission, I had to keep this going until we all were ready. Sorry ma, as much as I would love to have you now, I gotta follow leader boy's instructions. Wait, he told me to have sex with her as soon as possible, but wouldn't that throw it off. See nigga doesn't think.

"Maybe some other time," I picked her up and kissed her one last time before I left her in the classroom shocked and embarrassed, but that was fine. She'll come running back for more soon. They always do.

 **Wowzah! That was some steaminess from all of the couples.(Not Purple tho, sorry purple fans) Idk what to say actually. Leave a request for the next chapter, should Buttercup open her legs for Butch again, or nah? And something's still not right with Blossom. And is Bubbles onto Boomer? (Probably not) You can decide what happens next. Thanks to all the reviews, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Until then |3**


	15. Chapter 13

**Yo yo yo! Was up, Dawg? I'm sorry for the delay of chapters, but at least you know I'm alive now...haha...yeah. So anyway, I wanted to do a more light hearted chapter this time, y'know because all my latest chapters have been kinda hardcore. So not gonna say much about it, just read and enjoy. Without further ado, Chapter 13!**

 **NO ONE'S P.O.V**

It was a cool night, and all were asleep, except for the Powerpuff girls.

"Alright bitches! You know what day it is! Morning Patrol! Can I get a what what?!" Blossom cheered, dancing in the hallway.

"Can you shut up?!" Buni mocked her and stomped out of her room with white powder on her nose.

"No can do, you crackhead. Today is an extra special patrol day because you're coming with us!"

"What's going on? It's 3 in the morning," Bubbles yawned with her face mask still on.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL SO LOUD!" Buttercup roared, storming out of her bedroom, afro matted and nappy.

"Today is supposedly patrol day," Buni huffed.

"Patrol day? I thought it was Tuesday," Bubbles chuckled, causing her sisters to give her that 'what are you talking about' face.

"Anyway, get ready to rock and roll, you dirty sluts because we are outta here in t-minus 10 seconds!"

The girls frantically got ready for they knew what was to come if they did not.

* * *

Standing on top of the Townsville Tower, they girls stood ready and alert. Nothing would pass by them unnoticed.

"Buttercup wake up!" Bubbles shook her sister.

"Why am I here?" Buni fussed.

"Can all of you get your self-centered heads out of your asses, and I don't know, work?!" Blossom questioned.

They sat there looking off the side of the building. Not even the bugs were awake.

"What time is it?" Bubbles asked, giving her signature frown, making her look like a three year old.

Just then a gust of wind flew past our heroines. A familiar purple smoke surrounded them, clogging their noses and airways.

A low chuckle rumbled out of the smoke, and there stood upon the girls, a brunette boy approximately their ages, maybe older.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Powerpuff girls. It truly is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," The boy jeered.

"Who. The. Fuck. Are. You?" Buni scoffed.

"And you must be Buni. And may I say you are a work of art. Simply beautiful," It was hard to tell if he was serious or not.

"Shut your teenage mutant ninja turtle Michelangelo sounding ass up," Buttercup replied.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Bubbles asked.

"Well of course! How rude of me, I am Bass, son of HIM, heir to his throne. So put some respek on my name," He smirked.

The girls sat there dumbfounded, maybe even flabbergasted.

"So are you the Rowdyruff boys' brother?" Blossom barely managed to say.

"You could say that. I guess you could also say I'm Buni's counterpart,"

"Nice to meet you?" Buni said shocked.

"No please the pleasure is all mine,"

Buni and Beat stared at each other, really getting a good look.

 **BASS'S P.O.V.**

I can't even believe this! This girl has no tits what so ever! Like what?! How am I even supposed to make her 'fall in love' with me anyway? Fuck this plan!

She cute, but not Samus cute. She's a Zelda at best.

I kept complaining in my head until I got a view of her large, round, thicc ass! Goddamn!

She lucky I got a thing for asses.

 **BUNI'S P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe my eyes. This whole time I had a counterpart?! Are you shittig me?! And he was cute too! I wonder if he pops pills too.

 **NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

"So what are your powers?" Blossom snorted, like he was a fake or something.

"I have psychic powers, I can freeze time-" Bass said before he was cut off.

"Can you shape shift like Boomer?" Bubbles asked.

"Or can you harness the powers of the earth, like Butch?" Buttercup squinted at him.

"Um, no? And no I cannot control fire or water or electricity,"

"So you're basically shit. Like complete and utter shit, compared to your brothers," Buttercup noted.

"What? No! I can do lots of stuff!" He argued.

"Sounds like a lot of hoopla to me," Buni inquired.

"I can do what you do, only better," Bass shouted becoming flustered.

"Okay, what can she do than?" Blossom slyly asked.

"Well...I don't 100% know, but what I do know is-"

"So you are shit?" Buttercup interrupted.

"Ugh! How can my brothers deal with you?! You're so fucking annoying!" Bass bellowed.

"How do they deal with you, yah fucking liyah!" Buni exclaimed.

He let out a sigh before sitting down on the edge of the building.

"I know things about you know one else knows," He boasted.

"Alright Mr. Know-it-all, tell me something that no one else knows," Blossom chuckled. She was feeling pretty proud of herself, especially since she kept all of her secrets secret.

"Are you sure you want me to say anything?" He challenged.

" _What could he know that no one else knows? That's impossible!"_ She thought.

"Go ahead,"

"Alright, if you say so. You've been raped multiple times by your counterpart, well that's what you tell yourself, but you know you liked every minute of it, Miss LGBTQ," He stated nonchalantly.

The girls sat in shock.

"H-How did you know that?" Blossom cried.

"You're gay?!" Buni and Buttercup marveled.

"Oh really Blossom! You liked it?! But I can't even be with Boomer?! You hypocrite!" Bubbles screeched.

Bass began to laugh uncontrollably.

"You-You actually think Boomer likes you?! That's hilarious! How daft can you be?!"

"What are you talking about, Boomer loves me!" Bubbles pouted.

"Sure he does, just as much as Butch gives a fuck about a Buttercup. Look if I were you, I would steer clear of them, for your own safety," Bass confessed.

"Why?" Buttercup urged.

"Well Butch's little whore, they're out for blood," Bass blurted.

"WHAT?!" They, besides Buni, gasped.

"What's lost will be found, what's blind will see. But the foolish will remain the same. From dust they came to dust they will can something born from death, take life? Heed my word, young puffs, they're not trying to play nice. Have a good evening, or I guess it's morning now," And with that he vanished into nothing more than purple mist.

"Wait, what? That riddle didn't even make any sense!" Buni cackled. She looked at her sisters, whose colors had evaporated from their very beings.

"Hey guys, I think he's lying. Why would he rat his brothers out like that? That doesn't even add up," Buni reassured, but to no avail.

Then Bubbles burst out into a fit of hysteria.

"Of course! That's why he was distant! He wants to kill me! HAHAHAHA! HE'LL HAVE TO TRY HARDER THAN THAT! I'LL KILL YOU FIRST BOOMER JOJO! I SWEAR ON OUR BABIES' LIVES!" She screamed. Buttercup grabbed her into a tight hug, rocking her back and forth.

Blossom fell to her knees tears streaming down her face, and she too went into a fit of hysteria, laughing like something was actually funny.

"I can't even fucking believe this! I knew it! I knew they were up to no good! And to think for a split second I loved him. I actually fucking thought I loved him. After all these years of torture, I still spread my legs for him! And all he ever wanted was to kill me?! Are you shitting me?!"

"CAN YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Buni roared. "Now listen to me, you don't know if what he's saying is true. For God's sake this is the first time we've ever seen him. He's the spitting image of HIM, character wise. HIM just wanted to get into our heads, but we're better than that! Now put your big girl panties on, and let's go to school! Be on alert, but don't act unnormal, or they'll think something is wrong. Capisci?"

"Who died and made you the leader?" Buttercup fumed. Before Buni could say anything, the sun began to peek it's disgusting, abominable head above the skyscrapers and buildings.

"Look, I'm not trying to be in charge, all I'm saying is to be alert while not being suspicious. Hey, c'mon guys, cheer up! Let's make this day count!"

Bubbles laughed again.

"Yep! Let's make it their last day to live on this god forsaken planet. We'll be doing them a favor,"

Buttercup grabbed her into another bone crushing hug, patting her head.

"It's going to be a long day," Buni sighed.

"It sure as hell will be," Blossom agreed finally getting herself together.

"Hey, whatever happens, happens," Buni smiled, taking off into the sky, Buttercup and Bubbles trailing behind. Bubbles still laughing though.

"Yeah, whatever happens, happens," Blossom looked to the sun, realizing that this was just the beginning.

 **Wow. Just wow. What's going to happen to the Powerpuff girls and their counterparts? Why did Bass spill the beans on his brothers? How will the boys be able to fix this mess? Find out in chapters to come. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Tell me what to do next! I'll make sure to add all of your requests in! See you in the next chapter, Until then |3**


	16. Chapter 14

**Heyo! Sorry for the updates, I know they're not consistent, but I'll definitely try harder to post more frequently. Y'all not commenting tho! How am I supposed to know if you like the story so far? Whatever I guess. There will be a chapter real soon where you may just get a flashback about Blossom and Blood, you know, if you want...but you won't know until you read. What will Bubbles do to Boomer? Is their plan a bust? Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 14!**

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V.**

I landed so hard in the schoolyard that I caused a crater. I was going to kill Boomer as soon as I saw him. There was no way in heck that he was getting away with this. How dare he think so little of me. I gave him his heirs, and this is how he returns the favor?

I stormed into school, smoke probably flowing out of my nostrils. He was dead meat. Which means something because yah girl's vegan…

"Woah Bubbles, what's like, wrong with you?" Lexi asked. All my friends stood around me busting out questions left and right, interrogating the mess out of me. Like, who do y'all think I am?

But before I could say anything, I laid eyes on my target. And of course, he was looking like a complete snack today. In fact, he was looking so good that I forgot I was mad at him.

"Hey baby girl," He smiled, waltzing over to us. My friends oohed and giggled when he planted a kiss on my lips. That, however, snapped me back to reality.

"Can we talk," I said through my teeth. I was going to eat him alive.

"Uh, sure?"

Say your prayers Boomer Jojo, because they might just be your last.

 **BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.**

I could still not believe what the ruff, dude, guy, person had said. Like who was he anyway? I had never heard of this Bass before. Why all of a sudden would he come out of nowhere and try to give us advice. Why would he go against his brothers?

Questions swirled through my head and it was getting hard to breathe. I had trusted him with my body and he...he played me for a fool.

"You gucci, BC?" Jude asked concerned.

"Yeah, I-I just need a smoke...and a seat," I stumbled to the nearest table in the courtyard, and blood began to rush from my face when I looked into the eyes of Butch. He gave me his signature smirk, getting up from his friends, and striding over towards me.

"Ayo Buttercup. Wassup with you?" He sat next to me as I began to sweat in fear. He had gotten way stronger than before, and I wasn't so sure I would be able to win in a fight against him anymore. Plus he was playing me the entire time, which infuriated me. How could someone be so shallow?

"You never told me you had a third brother," I heaved. His face scrunched in confusion, and he squinted at me.

"The fuck are you talking about?"

He was such a liar!

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V.**

"So I met Bass the other day, he told me some things that I didn't like," I bluntly said. Boomer looked almost horrified.

"Wh-What are you talking about? I didn't realize you-ah-what?" Boomer couldn't even form a proper sentence. I knew he was full of it!

"What he say? Did he tell you about-"

"He said that you guys were out to kill us, so you know, I'll just have to kill you fir-" he interrupted me by shoving his tongue into my mouth while groping my butt.

"Baby girl, never trust him. He's HIM's full son, he's a lying piece of shit," Boomer sneered.

I guess I never thought of that. Like why would he even try to kill me in the first place? He should know I would want to destroy the world with him. I mean- I won't stand for this!

"So I can trust you?"

"Of course you can," He was the serpent and I was falling right into his trap…

"Now, are you gonna keep being a little bitch, or are you going to start trusting and obeying what your daddy says?" He questioned. He continued rubbed his hands on my tushie, staring deep into my eyes. He was really trying to get this chocolate, and I was really about to give it to him. Shameful, I know, but have you seen him?!

"But daddy, you keep playing with me, and I'm not supposed to be around you cause you're bad, so…" I played with my springy curls while removing his strong hands from my rear. He licked his lips, grabbing ahold of my waist and crashing down onto my plump ones.

"Why do you always have to play with me, mamas?" He breathed.

"I don't know daddy. I'm not trying to be bad," I gave him my signature cutesy frown, making sure to look extra innocent, but in reality my kitty was way wet and he was making me feel things that a young christian lady should not be feeling. I knew he was bad, and everytime I told myself to stay away from him, or evidence shows he doesn't really want me, I crawl back to him because he and I both know that I can't live without him.

"Just do as I say Bubbles and you don't have to worry about that," he leaned back down, placing his lips back on mine.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever and I felt regret and fear peak their ugly heads out. So help me Boomer, if I find out you were playing with me, again, you're shaft will be laying on the ground.

"Now, why don't we go somewhere more private, so that I can make that sweet little kitty happy," Boomer grinned down at me, running his hands up my neck and gripping them into my hair.

"Do I really have a choice daddy?" I blinked up at him.

"Is that even a question? If I were in a better mood, maybe I'd let you walk away, but you had to go and question my intentions?" I thought we were having a little steamy banter, but Boomer was serious. Like dead serious. It was kinda scaring me.

BOOMER'S P.O.V.

She was bugging right now. Like how the fuck are you going to question me? I know I haven't been 100 with her, but that doesn't mean I'm out to get her- oh. Forgot I was supposed to give up my feelings for her. If only she would go bad for me because I sure as hell couldn't go good for her.

How was Bass gonna go do that to us! That fucking snitch! The mere thought of it makes me want to slaughter him. First the son of a bitch makes me tell Butch and Brick about Bubbles and I. Now the fucker tells the girls our plan! What the ACTUAL FUCK is wrong with him?!

"Boomie? Baby, are you okay?" I looked down at Bubbles who looked scared as shit. And that was a sexy look on her. That's right, little mama, learn your place.

"Yeah baby girl, I'm fine. Just thinking about something," She smiled brightly at me, standing on her tippy toes. I returned by bending over, and planting a kiss on her lips. It wasn't supposed to be anything, but I was headass at the moment, and in my bag, so every emotion that I ever felt for her in the past and right then were on the table...just like her. Well, desk, art room desk.

 _'How did we get here?'_

"Boomie, I know what we had promised, but I-I-I-I love you," Bubbles cutely frowned with stray tears falling down her flushed cheeks.

The entire world stopped. Everything that I ever knew, or thought I knew was proven wrong in a split second. My heart rate raised, there was a lump in my throat, I had the worst nausea in my entire life, and I thought I was going to faint like a little anime bitch.

I felt a mixture of guilt, shame, and unwavering joy. I wanted, I-I-I…

"Boomer, why are you crying?"

BUTCH'S P.O.V.

I was rocked.

A smile creeped up onto my face as Buttercup bobbed her head on my dick. We had been arguing for the past hour about Bass, who will get a nice fist up his ass next time I see him, when I was like fuck it, you're turning me on.

"You know I hate you, right Butch?" Buttercup cooed peering up. I grinned down at her with hooded eyes, shaking my head in agreement.

"But baby, we work so well together,"

She took a deep breath, pulling her jersey dress above her head, turning around giving a nice view of her ass...very fat ass.

"Look Butch, I want you to be honest with me. I want to go all the way with you, but if your ideals aren't where they should be, then you should go,"

Fuck.

Now I've gone and done it. I'm a nonchalant narcissist on the usual, but Buttercup has me over here rethinking my morals. She's been fucked over way too many times, and I shouldn't take advantage of her, but she is so goddamn sexy…and I've got to go through with this plan...

"Buttercup, I know you've been hurt before, I know, and don't get me wrong, I want your tight pussy on my dick, but if you're feeling unsure, then we can wait," What type of fuckary caused me to say that bullshit. Oh god! No! I can't catch feelings for Buttercup! I'm not Boomer! I'm the muscle, the brawn!

"I can't be in love with my counterpart-ohp…" I know you fucking lying. I did not just say that out loud.

Dare I look at Buttercup? My eyes connected with hers, and it was heartbreaking to say the least…

 **AYYYYYYEEEEE! Another chapter ended, but a new story has been opened! I'm back too bitches! I don't want to say to much about the future, but know that requests are being counted and looked over, and will be added to future chapters, if you so please. The next chapter can continue where this left of, or it can be solely focused on the reds or the purples. Let me know what you think. Welp, that's that for right now, but make sure to review because those keep me going and keep me going strong. Short Hiatus over! See you in the next chapter. Until then |3**


	17. I'm Coming Le Back

Hello all my sweet toothlings!! I am coming back to finish the story and maybe write another one? Who knows? If you have any suggestions, puhleez tell me! Anyway, be ready for more chapters and a character overhaul(kind of) so I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
